OUR CRAZY ROAD TRIP!
by WeirdNamedBunny
Summary: *This is Phantasm I just renamed it* One day a group of teenagers were bored and so they had a road trip. What if it goes wrong? Something I don't know bad happens to someone. SORRY FOR FOUL LANGUAGE DO NOT WORRY NO ONE IS GOING TO DIE, I LOVE SEIKO TOO MUCH TO KILL HER! yoshiki x ayumi, mayu x sakutaro, naomi x seiko and satoshi x naomi.
1. Preparation

As always I own story and plot and that is all!

This was way before Heavenly Host WOOOOO! THERE MIGHT BE MISTAKES BUT HEY!

AND AYUMI IS SHY AND HAS A CRUSH ON YOSHIKI! In this story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Preparation

Yoshiki repeatedly caught the ball and threw it at the crimson wall of Satoshi's home. Satoshi and the gang all met up at his home since his parents are in a vacation for two weeks. Satoshi watched everyone groan in boredom.

"I'm bored, this is more boring than the time we learned about astronomy." Sakutaro whined playing ping-pong with Mayu. Mayu was winning with 4 more points. Sakutaro shrugged off her teasing and pretended like he was going 'easy' on her, when in reality she was hard to beat.

"For the first time in forever, I actually agree with him." Yoshiki agreed with Sakutaro still focused on the tennis ball. Satoshi was really shocked, was his 'best friend' really working against him? Ehh. He looked around, there in the living room Seiko as always was playing with Naomi's chest. Ayumi was reading a book and sometimes took out a sketch book and drew something or someone, he was pretty sure she drew Yoshiki considering she took quick glances at him. Yuka was playing with Miki, Miki came over 'cause Yoshiki did, Miki lied to her parents about going to a sleepover.

"Fine, fine, hey! How about a road trip!" Satoshi suggested catching everyone's attention. Everyone looked at him with excitement in their eyes. They all dropped the things they were doing and immediately called their parents telling them they were having a sleep over or doing a project. Of course Yoshiki not living with his parents went home to bring his sister's and his things. Yuka just ran upstairs to her room to grab and pack her things. After the others called their parents they all left bringing their things over.

* * *

A few hours everyone was back. Everyone either had 2-5 luggages and suitcases.

"Ok, who can drive?" Satoshi asked. Of course a road trip involves cars or vans so he was going to rent vans but first he needed to know how many he should rent. Yoshiki raised his hand up. Satoshi rented 2 vans that had 4-5seats each. They all placed their luggages and suitcases in the back of the vans. Satoshi made a list of the groups for each van, he wrote it last minute.

Yoshiki's group:

Ayumi

Miki

Sakutaro

Mayu

Satoshi's group:

Naomi

Seiko

Yuka

That was the list. Everyone followed the list without hesitation.

* * *

Yoshiki waited for everyone to enter the van. By the time everyone entered he slammed the door close and opened the door to the driver's seat. He sat on the seat and started the car.

"Everyone's seat belt buckled?" Yoshiki asked adjusting the mirror.

"Woow, since when were you 'safety first' guy." Sakutaro joked smirking. Ayumi giggled at Yoshiki's reaction and Mayu slapped Sakutaro's arm playfully telling him off.

"Shige-nii!" Mayu shouted giggling a bit at Sakutaro's laugh.

"Well atleast I am not outside." Yoshiki said looking at Sakutaro. Everyone was confused and looked at him like he didn't speak japanese.

"Um.. I'm not outside." Sakutaro said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, not yet that is." Yoshiki replied smirking. Sakutaro remained quiet. Mayu laughed at Sakutaro.

"Good one onii-chan!" Miki said giving him a high-five. Miki sat next to Yoshiki near the driver's seat. Ayumi giggled quietly. When Yoshiki looked at her through the mirror she squeaked and started drawing again. Yoshiki looked back at the road waiting for Satoshi to drive off so he can follow.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Satoshi asked looking around.

"Yep!" Naomi, Seiko and Yuka replied in unison. After hearing their replies Satoshi started driving and so did Yoshiki. Naomi shrieked as Seiko buried her face into Naomi's chest. Satoshi ignored it knowing if he took a glance and asked what they would crash.

"Hey you two! stop distracting me, we might crash." Satoshi warned them. Yuka laughed at his facial expression. Both Naomi and Seiko then stopped and sat still. They started a conversation. As they were driving Satoshi's van stopped and so did Yoshiki's. Yoshiki raised his left eyebrow.

"Dude, why'd you stop?" Yoshiki asked exiting his car. After the stop everyone exited the vehicle. Satoshi couldn't find an answer but something caught his attention. Satoshi pointed at the flat tyre. Yoshiki saw it and did a face-palm. Satoshi and Yoshiki walked back to everyone.

"Guys!" Satoshi yelled but the talking coming from everyone's mouth was too loud that no one heard him. Satoshi tried again.

"Everyone!" Satoshi yelled still no one heard him. Yoshiki tapped his shoulder, Satoshi turned around, Yoshiki pushed him back a bit. Yoshiki whistled very loud that everyone heard it. Satoshi thanked him and stepped forward.

"Ok, listen up! My van has a flat tyre! So everyone will stay here! So who wants to go with me to ask for a spare tyre?" Satoshi asked. Seiko pushed Naomi forward. Seiko knew Naomi loved Satoshi, no matter how many times Naomi denied it, it was too obvious. Naomi always blushes around Satoshi. Seiko looked at this as an opportunity for Naomi and Satoshi to bond.

"Naomi volunteers!" Seiko yelled pushing Naomi towards Satoshi. Naomi stumbled but Satoshi caught her. Both Naomi and Satoshi blushed making Seiko grin like a cat.

"O-ok then it is settled me and Naomi are going so everyone make some kind of camp here." Satoshi ordered. Everyone nodded. Satoshi and Naomi walked away looking for someone to help them. They couldn't call for someone, they had no reception.

* * *

Short I know but I have posted two chapters to start this story, it is a apology gift for a terrible chapter 5 In I promise.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING! BUH BYE!


	2. Love

As always, you know the drill if you read my stories.

I OWN NOTHING BUT STORY AND PLOT.

BTW MIKI AND YUKA ARE 14 IN THIS STORY SO THEY ARE CONSIDERED TEENS.

* * *

Chapter 2

Love

"I knew this would happen, and so I brought a tent and a sleeping bag!" Sakutaro yelled happily. Sakutaro ran towards the van taking his luggage and pulling out a sleeping bag and tent.

"No offence, but its kind of weird that you brought those camping things." Yoshiki said in a 'I'm just saying' tone. Miki nodded in agreement. Miki then walked over to Yuka to talk about boys and then play a hand game afterwards. As Sakutaro set up a camp Mayu built a fire pit incase they have to stay there till night time. Ayumi sat on a log and pulled out a sketch book and started drawing, she took quick glances at Yoshiki who was leaning on the van looking up at the cloud. When he felt like someone was looking at him he quickly looked at Ayumi knowing it would be her. When Ayumi saw Yoshiki look at her she quickly hid her face in her sketch book, Ayumi blushed as she heard footsteps grow louder and louder, meaning Yoshiki was walking towards her. Yoshiki sat next to her smiling.

"Hey Shinozaki." Yoshiki said starting a conversation. Ayumi took a quick look at him before squeaking. Yoshiki chuckled at her behaviour. Ayumi was confused and looked up at him.

"Why are you laughing?" Ayumi asked quietly. Ayumi then closed her sketchbook because she saw him trying to look at her drawings.

"Because you sound cute when you squeak." Yoshiki admitted accidentally letting those words escape his lips.

"I mean-." Yoshiki said trying to cover up his little confession. Ayumi laughed at him making him blush. The sound of her laughter made his heart skip a beat. Mayu finished her fire pit and look at Yoshiki and Ayumi.

* * *

"Awww!" Mayu shouted, luckily Ayumi and Yoshiki did not hear her. Sakutaro looked at her confused and walked towards her.

"You know, they make a cute couple Shige-nii." Mayu admitted knowing Sakutaro was next to her.

"Yep." Sakutaro agreed even though he didn't really like Yoshiki as a friend but he had to admit Ayumi and Yoshiki would make a cute couple. 'Just like us..' Sakutaro thought. He loved Mayu more than anyone in the world! He loved her hair, her voice, her personalitly, her kindness, basically everything, she is the reason he was sane. Without Mayu Sakutaro would go killing everybody, if he ever finds out she is dead.

"Shige bro want a marshmallow?" Mayu offered Sakutaro. Sakutaro shaked his head rubbing his stomach. He tried to do sign language but he didn't know how to so it looked like he was telling her he was pregnant.

"Shige-nii you are a woman?!" Mayu asked very confused, Mayu raised a eyebrow as her eye twitched in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sakutaro asked. Till he looked at his attempt on using sign language. He then realised how it look like he was saying he was pregnant. Sakuatro blushed.

"Oh! Sorry I meant I was full!" Sakutaro explaned. Mayu giggled because he was blushing. Mayu loved Sakutaro as muc as he loved her. She loved how good he was at acting, she loves his appearance and how he tries his best at everything, she mostly loves the twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

Satoshi frequently raise his index finger to say something but puts it down immediately afterwards. Naomi had enough, she knew he tried to start a conversation but was too shy, so why shouldn't she start a conversation?! *Ding* *Ding* Naomi got an idea, how about giggle so he will ask and a conversation will be born. Naomi giggled. Satoshi raised his left eyebrow in confusion.

"Uhh.. Whats funny?" Satoshi asked really confused as to why she was giggling, it was cute though.

"I think it is funny and cute how you are trying to start a conversation." Naomi explained as they walked up the steep road. Satoshi blushed at her explanation.

"Oh, uh, thanks!" Satoshi stuttered stumbling and landing face-first into the concrete. Naomi laughed at him.

"Uh, I need help!" Satoshi shouted. Satoshi was paralysed by the pain that he could not move.

"Wait, ok, first I will take a picture of you then I'll help." Naomi explained taking her pink cellphone out. Naomi took about 5 photos of this scene. Satoshi started to complain alot that Naomi was both annoyed and turned on. Suddenly Naomi heard a scream coming from the forest near them, of course they could not call for hlep because they were in the middle of no where. Naomi helped Satoshi up.

"Thank you, I'd be more thankful if you hadn't taken pictures of me lying face first on the ground." Satoshi thanked Naomi sarcastically. Naomi stared at him terrified. Naomi saw a ghost lady behind him, did the van's tyre pop because of the ghost? Naomi wondered. Satoshi stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Naomi, I mean Nakashima! You okay?" Satoshi asked confused by her facial expression. Naomi squeaked and help her hand out.

"Walk towards me slowly." Naomi instructed Satoshi. Satoshi's eyes widened as he felt cold hands on his shoulders. Satoshi froze in his spot.

"You okay? Honey?" The ghost asked whispering. There was suddenly a little girl's scream coming from the forest.

"Oh no! That beast has taken our daughter! Stay here!" The odd woman exclaimed running towards the shriek. When the ghost was out of sight Naomi hugged Satoshi scared by the mysterious lady. Satoshi soon regained control over his movements. He realised Naomi was hugging him. He blushed when he soon saw her boobs touching his.

"Uhh...Nakashima?" He asked very quietly. Naomi looked up with red blood-shot eyes. Satoshi knew she had been crying.

* * *

7 pm...

"Mochida and Naomi should be here by now!" Seiko exclaimed worried. Seiko sat on a log near the lit firepit just like everyone did.

"Hey why don't we play a camp fire song?" Sakutaro suggested.

"Ok, here." Yoshiki replied throwing his guitar at Sakutaro. Luckily Sakutaro caught it. Sakutaro stared at him like he was crazy.

"No, no, I cannot possibly play this, I'm a violinist." Sakutaro said pushing the guitar away. Mayu stared at him with puppy dog eyes, she saw him play the guitar before.

"No, Mayu remember?" Sakutaro argued looking away from her irresistible puppy dog eyes.

*Flashback*

Sakutaro played the guitar like he always did, in the forest, the forest that is in the park. Mayu heard the amazing sound of the instrument and followed the sound wondering who it was. She hid behind the bushes and tried to look at the guitarist. She saw dark pale blue hair.

"Shige-nii!" Mayu yelled. Sakutaro turned around and panicked. Sakutaro fell over and stood up with his head in the guitar. Mayu giggled.

"You look silly!" Mayu stated giggling. Sakuaro soon removed the guitar from his head. Sakutaro blushed staring at Mayu, e was about to make a move on her till a duck did it's business on his head. Shoot!

*Flashback ends*

Mayu giggled uncontrollably while Sakutaro hid his face with a book he was reading. Everyone stared at their behaviour. Mayu explained what happened and everyone laughed.

"Heh heh... But seriously play the guitar." Yoshiki said picking the guitar up from the ground and tossed it at Sakuatro. Sakutaro once again caught it.

"Curse my catching skills!" Sakutaro complained holding a fist in the air. Sakutaro then took a deep breath knowing there was no escape.

"Ohh! Play weenie man!" Mayu suggested giggling. Sakutaro did as she did and Mayu sang the song. Ayumi found it really cute that Mayu sang the song. Everyone then heard a shriek. The girls clinged onto the nearest guy. Mayu clinged onto Sakutaro, Ayumi and Miki clinged onto Yoshiki while Yuka clinged onto Seiko. (Don't ask.) A bush near by rustled. Everyone shook in fear while Yoshiki stayed calm and collected. Suddenly two familiar figures made a appearance. Everyone screamed in fear.

* * *

**That is all for this chapter, sorry to say this but... I'M GOING TO CONTINUE I PROMISE RIGHT AFTER THIS STORY FINISHES SORRY I HAVE FELL INLOVE WITH THIS STORY AND SORRY IT SOUNDS SELFISH BUT I LOVE THE PLOT!**


	3. Adventure starts

I own nothing like always, BUT I OWN PLOT AND STORY!

I WILL NOW ON POST TWO CHAPTERS EVERY FRIDAY, SATURDAY AND SUNDAY

BUT I CANNOT MAKE PROMISES!

I CAN PROMISE TO CHECK MY SPELLING.

* * *

Chapter 3

Adventure starts

They all screamed as two familiar figures jumped out of the bush. They all got a better view of the people, turns out it was Naomi and Satoshi. They all sighed in relief while Seiko nearly tackled Naomi.

"Naomi! Don't scare me like that!" Seiko yelled. Satoshi for some reason was jealous, come on its not like Naomi is lesbian... not too sure about Seiko though...But! Seiko does keep pushing Naomi towards Satoshi, literally.

"Sorry we had to run away from this mysterious lady who thought Mochida was her husband." Naomi explained Hugging Seiko. Suddenly when Seiko pulled away Naomi saw her head was missing. Naomi shrieked.

"Whats wrong Naomi?" Seiko asked. Naomi then snapped out of the nightmare she was in thanks to Seiko's sweet voice.

"Oh, uh, nothing!" Naomi answered. Naomi had a bothered expression. So it was too obvious. Seiko didn't bother asking knowing it would lead to nothing.

"Well, its 10 pm so you are probably tired." Sakutaro said checking his watch.

"Yep, lets all rest." Seiko suggested, everyone nodded in agreement. Yuka slept really fast. Yoshiki decided to read Miki a story, it only took a few words before she fell asleep. Yoshiki patted her head kissing her forehead. Yoshiki turned around but was frightened by Ayumi.

"Your sister is cute." Ayumi stated quietly. Ayumi blushed just by looking at him.

"Uhh, thanks." Yoshiki replied rubbing is neck. Ayumi twirled her left pigtail. Yoshiki slowly walked away from the awkward moment.

"Wait Kishinuma." Ayumi said holding his elbow gently. Yoshiki turned around blushing.

"So..." Yoshiki said moving his foot from side to side.

"Uhh.. I was wondering.. CAN I DRAW YOU!" Ayumi asked with big irresistible eyes. Ohh! Those big blue eyes! Too...hard...to..say..no!

"Uhm ok?" Yoshiki replied scratching his cheek.

"Only IF you show me all your drawings." Yoshiki said smirking. Ayumi hesitated for a moment before giving him the sketch book and looking down. She regretted that decision but she had no choice. Yoshiki flipped through hundreds of pages. He blushed when he found out she drew him...alot.

"OHH! Who is this handsome man?" Yoshiki joked pointing at a drawing of him. Ayumi looked and blushed.

"Heh, jerk!" Ayumi joked punching his arm playfully. Yoshiki laughed quietly.

"So can I draw you now?" Ayumi asked.

"Sure." Yoshiki agreed.

* * *

Mayu watched as they laughed, talked and blushed.

"UGH! When are they going to go out!?" Mayu asked. Sakutaro didn't answer knowing it was a rhetorical question. Sakutaro just nodded.

"Hey, come!" Sakutaro said grabbing her hand. Mayu just went with it knowing she had no choice. Sakutaro led her into a hill that had a beautiful. The stars, the moon, the lights, oh it was all beautiful. Mayu was speechless. The view was breath-taking! Mayu thought.

"Shige-nii how did you find this!" Mayu asked.

"Well, I was just walking around really." Sakutaro explained shrugging.

"We have to get back it's getting pretty late, we wil get back here tomorrow morning don't worry." Mayu said yawning.

"You look tired want me to carry you?" Sakutaro offered.

"No, Shige-nii its fine-." Mayu said but was swept of her feet. Sakutaro carried her anyways. Sakutaro walked towards the camp putting Mayu down on his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight." Sakutaro said kissing Mayu's forehead.

* * *

"Naomi, seriously your butt looks so cute!" Seiko admitted. Naomi blushed at her comment.

"Seiko! This is why YOU should sleep infront." Naomi said.

"Naomi sorry but I have to." Seiko apologised. Naomi gave her a confused but before Naomi was able to ask why and what? Seiko grabbed her butt. Naomi shrieked.

"Seiko!" Naomi shouted playfully. Seiko dramatically fainted.

"Ahh! Naomi you've hurt meh!" Seiko joked holding her chest.

"Seiko!" Naomi yelled once again laughing. Seiko laughed and slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"I love you Seiko." Naomi admitted hugging her.

* * *

The next day...

"Wake up everyone!" Satoshi yelled. Everyone slept in interesting positions. Yoshiki was hugging Ayumi because they were joking around while she drew him then they playfully started dancing then they fell asleep in each other's arms. Miki slept hugging her legs. Yuka slept hugging her stuffed bunny plushie. Seiko slept holding her chest while Naomi slept normally. Mayu slept hugging Sakutaro. When Ayumi and Yoshiki woke up they pulled away from each other blushing, Mayu watched it and giggled, Sakutaro smiled at the sound of her voice. Mayu escaped from his arms, Sakutaro felt disappointed though. So Sakutaro finally stood up.

"AHAHAHAH! Onii-chan is inlove!" Miki joked pointing at Yoshiki soon everyone stared at Yoshiki and Ayumi and bursted out laughing. Yoshiki stood up.

"Miki!" Yoshiki yelled chasing her. Miki laughed at him. Ayumi giggled just watching this scene, she soon daydreamed she dreamed about what it would look like if Miki was their child and Yoshiki was the dad. She sighed. Seiko waved her hand infront of Ayumi's face still Ayumi was daydreaming.

"Hey onii-chan I dare you to hug her." Miki said as they all circled her.

"No." Yoshiki replied.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Everyone yelled.

"What you to chicken!" Seiko joked acting like a chicken.

"Fine! Fine!" Yoshiki said hesitating. Yoshiki slowly approached the daydreaming Ayumi. He hugged her tightly. Ayumi soon woke up from her daydream. Ayumi blushed seeing him hug her. Yoshiki quickly pulled away as soon as he saw her blink.

"Ok did it! Can I dare someone now?" Yoshiki asked.

"Fine." Satoshi said.

"Ok I dare everyone to shut up." Yoshiki said smirking.

"I dare everyone to find a house we can all live in, wait dare I mean I order." Satoshi 'ordered' everyone.

"Who wants bread?" Sakutaro offered pulling out a basket full of bread. Suddenly everyone ran over him taking the bread. Mayu helped him up smiling.

"Thanks, atleast someone cares!" Sakutaro yelled.

* * *

"Everyone! I think ok it is embarrassing, but we can all travel using Yoshiki's van. But girls have to sit on the guys lap I have organised it, since Yoshiki he does not have to pick someone to sit on his lap." Satoshi explained but was interrupted by a yes from Yoshiki. (Sitting on laps sound wrong.)

"Okay, anyways. Yuka and me, because she is my sister, Miki and Shinozaki, Morishige and Suzumoto, Shinohara and Nakashima, Shinohara and Nakashima you can swap with someone else." Satoshi once again explained. Seiko put her hand up.

"Can Yuka sit on me while Naomi sits on you?" Seiko asked grinning like a cat. Seiko winked at Naomi making Naomi blush.

"OH! UH! Sure!" Satoshi agreed nervously. Everyone nervously entered the van. Ayumi and Miki in the very front and Yoshiki 'cause he is driving, of course. Satoshi and Naomi and Seiko and Yuka in the middle while Sakutaro and Mayu were in the back.

"This feels so..dirty." Mayu commented blushing.

"I agree!" Sakutaro agreed.

"I know! But it is the only way." Satoshi replied.

"Heh, in your faces I am lucky." Yoshiki said boasting off.

"Don't you like Shinozaki?" Sakutaro asked smirking. At this moment Yoshiki blushed.

"Lets just go." Yoshiki said. Driving off already.

* * *

WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? BONUS CHAPTER! THOUGHT I'D DO IT WHILE I STILL HAVE WIFI!


	4. Manor part 1

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND STORY.

MADE THIS CHAPTER REAL LONG SORRY!

THIS CHAPTER IS MAINLY ABOUT YOSHIKIXAYUMI!

MADE SOME MISTAKES I HAVE NOTICED. FROM NOW ON I EILL BE READING EACH CHAPTER TWICE. I WAS WATCHING TV WHILE TYPING, YES I AM EASILY DISTRACTED.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Manor part 1

10 pm

As Yoshiki drove north he slowly felt his eyelids grow heavier and heavier.

"Kishinuma!" Ayumi yelled seeing a woman in the middle of the road. Yoshiki quickly acted fast and drove around her, he was going to fast to even stop. Everyone screamed as the van hit a tree. They all soon woke up to a shriek. Yoshiki recognising that shriek he quickly gained consciousness and ran towards Ayumi.

"Shinozaki! What is wrong?" Yoshiki asked running to her side.

"*Gasp* L-l-lady!" Ayumi yelled pointing to a tree. The grass next to the tree had a deep hole covered with webs. Yoshiki walked towards it slowly but was stopped by Ayumi.

"No Kishinuma! Don't! Don't think about it, talk about, don't even look at it!" Ayumi yelled warning him. Yoshiki turned around facing her.

"I have to know if it really is what we think it is!" Yoshiki said stubbornly. Ayumi then started crying.

"Ok! I wont don't worry.." Yoshiki said. Ayumi then stopped crying. After all the drama Ayumi saw blood coming from Yoshiki's head.

"Kishinuma! Your head is bleeding! It looks like someone hit you with a hammer." Ayumi exclaimed.

*Flashback*

Yoshiki woke up in darkness, the impact from the crash sent Yoshiki 20 ft in the air. Yoshiki soon woke up 50 ft from the crash sight. He woke up to a little girl with a hammer.

"See you soon." The little girl with one eye said. The little girl lifted the heavy hammer up and effortlessly let it collide with Yoshiki's head. *thud*.

A huge man soon came into view.

"Take him near the crash site!" The little girl with one eye demanded. The big man did as what she said and dragged Yoshiki by the leg.

*Flashback ends*

"About that! Uh, well, all I remember was umm... I flew up about 20 ft up in the air then fell down on hard ground and I was really far away from here then a little girl appeared and said 'See you soon...' Then she hit me with a hammer then I woke up to your scream." Yoshiki explained. Ayumi listened but it was to hard for her, he is handsome... NO AYUMI! He is a friend...a very attractive friend...I need help Ayumi thought.

"Huh?" Ayumi asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"Nevermind, anyways.. Are you okay?" Yoshiki asked knowing she wasn't , she was probably going to lie about being okay.

"I am fine...OK I'M NOT! I HAVE A HEADACHE MY ARM HURTS I THINK IT IS BROKEN AND I SPRAINED MY ANKLE!" Ayumi exclaimed. Yoshiki looked at her.

"I'm sorry but can you say that slower." Yoshiki asked.

"I am not fine, anyways lets check on the others." Ayumi said. But when Ayumi stood up she soon fell over landing face first butt up. Yoshiki laughed uncontrollably at her position. Is it weird he found it funny yet adorable? Ayumi soon stood up with an angry expression on.

"Ok I am sorry!" Yoshiki apologised looking at her red face. Ayumi punched his arm playfully.

"You jerk!" Ayumi joked.

"Ok, sorry but let's go check on the others for real this time." Yoshiki said rubbing his arm like it was really hard.

Ayumi stood up again and fell on her butt.

"I can't stand up." Ayumi stated but was soon swept of her feet.

"Woow, thank you my knight in shining armour." Ayumi joked giggling. Yoshiki blushed at her comment.

"But seriously put me down." Ayumi commanded.

"No, not in the state you are in." Yoshiki said not following her command.

"Aww!" They heard a familiar voice shout. Yoshiki turned around to see everyone up and well staring at them.

"Uhhm...well you see, nevermind." Yoshiki explained putting Ayumi down.

"Onii-chan do that again! Please!" Miki begged.

"Miki no, just no." Yoshiki replied.

"Ayumi, Kishinuma, we all know you both like each other, so why wont you do it?" Mayu asked giggling. Both Ayumi and Yoshiki blushed 100 shades of red. Everyone laughed at their reaction.

"Well." Seiko said.

"Like I said, you to chicken to do it?" Seiko asked doing chicken noises.

"Ugh!" Yoshiki shouted annoyed.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Everyone chanted.

"Fine!" Yoshiki yelled giving in. Yoshiki once again carried Ayumi in his arms, then put her down. When he picked Ayumi up everyone either whistled or yelled out 'Woo!'.

"Ok! Ok! Lets just move on, besides we all know Morishige there likes Mayu and Satoshi likes Naomi." Yoshiki spilled out smirking. Everyone then moved on. They walked and walked till they dropped dead tired.

"Ok, everyone we will take a quick break." Satoshi shouted. Everyone nodded. Sakutaro helped Mayu make a fire pit. Ayumi and Yoshiki listened to some music through his phone. Seiko played with Yuka and Miki she didn't even about sexual harassing them, probably 'cause their big brothers are in there. Satoshi was planning the future like where they will find shelter, food and a vehicle. Naomi tried helping him but he kept pushing her away.

* * *

"Mayu, you sure you don't need help?" Sakutaro offered. Mayu smiled brightly at his offer.

"Shige-nii! Don't worry about me!" Mayu said declining his offer. Sakutaro walked away a bit disappointed.

"Well, there is one thing you can help me with..." Mayu said putting a finger under her chin. Sakutaro instantly turned around and ran to her side. She smiled at his action.

"You can go collect sticks." Mayu said. Sakutaro nodded and walked away searching for sticks. Mayu giggled at his behaviour. This time instead of Mayu watching cute couples it was time for Ayumi's turn.

"Aww!" Ayumi shouted. Yoshiki walked next to her and sat next to her.

"What is so cute?" Yoshiki asked looking at her, Yoshiki raised an eyebrow. Ayumi turned to him.

"Oh hey! Yosh-I mean Kishinuma!" Ayumi greeted Yoshiki nearly letting his first name slip out of her lips. She blushed noticing. Yoshiki smirked.

"I'm sorry were you going to say Yoshiki?" Yoshiki teased Ayumi. Ayumi playfully punched his shoulder.

"Mean! But seriously hey!" Ayumi said giggling. Yoshiki laughed at her.

"But seriously what is soo 'cute'." Yoshiki asked.

"Mayu and Morishige." Ayumi answered.

"Speaking of Morishige I bet that he is going trip and land on his face on the way to Mayu." Yoshiki said smirking. Gambling was Yoshiki's top game, if he lost he will be very shocked, considering he has NEVER lost.

"Ok, I bet he isn't." Ayumi said accepting the bet.

"Oh you are on!" Yoshiki said holding his hand out.

"Sorry blondie but it isn't on considering your no game." Ayumi teased Yoshiki shaking his hand.

"Hey! You're all talk let's see what happens." Yoshiki said smirking. They watched Sakutaro pick up over 20 sticks. Judging by his face he was struggling.

"Wow, he is that weak." Ayumi joked. Yoshiki laughed at her joke. They watched crossing their fingers, aannnnnnddd... SAKUTARO MAKES IT TO MAYU!

"Yeah!" Ayumi yelled out punching the air.

"Wait.." Yoshiki said putting his hand out. Soon when Sakutaro walked away he stopped picked up a stick and walked towards Mayu falling over, landing on his face.

"Yes!" Yoshiki shouted in triumph.

"Give me them money!" Yoshiki said putting his hand out.

"Fine, don't get too excited its only 20 dollars." Ayumi said looking down and handing the money. Yoshiki looked at her concerned. He looked at the money before squeezing it.

"Actually, you can have your money back, its fine." Yoshiki said handing the 20 dollar bill back. A bright smile appeared on Ayumi's face.

"Thanks Kishinuma." Ayumi thanked Yoshiki.

"Well, at least I bought something with that money." Yoshiki said smirking. Ayumi raised an eyebrow staring at him like he had two heads.

"What did you buy and how?" Ayumi asked.

"I bought a smile from you." Yoshiki answered making Ayumi blushed. They both stared into each other's eyes. They leaned in closer and closer till...

"OK! EVERYONE! ATTENTION PLEASE!" Satoshi yelled interrupting Yoshiki's and Ayumi's moment. Yoshiki stood up helping Ayumi up. Everyone stopped what they were doing and walked towards Satoshi.

"Ok! I have made a plan we will find shelter then a vehicle then travel to different places." Satoshi explained. Everyone nodded understanding.

"So everyone pack your things! We are walking!" Satoshi ordered. Everyone did as he commanded knowing if they argued it would lead to nothing.

"Wait, Can we sleep first! Its 12 am." Sakutaro complained.

"Yes! Good idea." Satoshi agreed.

"Everyone pack your things later." Satoshi ordered. Everyone stopped took their things out of their bags, luggages and suitcases.

"Satoshi why are you bossy?" Seiko asked.

"Who's idea was this?" Satoshi asked smirking.

"You're no fun." Seiko complained.

* * *

12:30 am...

Everyone fell asleep fast considering the time was very late. Yoshiki looked at Ayumi sleeping. He stared at her face, smiling. Ayumi shivered, Yoshiki noticed and decided to take off his jacket and put it over her. Yoshiki then walked towards Miki's sleeping figure. He opened his suitcase, took out blanket and put it over her. Yoshiki kissed Miki's forehead.

"Goodnight Miki." Yoshiki whispered before going to sleep. Yoshiki decided to be a good big brother.

* * *

7 am...

"Ok! Everyone get up!" Satoshi yelled whistling. Naomi was the first to obey his command. Everyone groaned.

"I already packed everyone's things. You are all welcome!" Satoshi yelled.

"Thanks buzzkill!" Seiko shouted yawning.

"You are welcome psycho!" Satoshi shouted back smirking.

"OK LETS ALL HURRY BEFORE THINGS GET DOWN." Naomi yelled interrupting their argument.

* * *

8:30 am...

"Everyone ready?" Satoshi asked. Everyone nodded glaring at him. The group walked and walked till they stopped by a manor. It was of course old, huge, dusty and broken. Everyone continued walking but walked towards the manor door.

"Ok who is knocking?" Satoshi asked. Everyone took a step back.

"Uh, guys seriously? Fine." Satoshi whined. Satoshi reached for the door to knock but the door flew open and revealed old lady. Everyone jumped and screamed.

"Oh hello, I see **we** have guests." The old spoke grinning.

"We've never had guests before." The old lady stated.

"Come in, come in." The old lady welcomed the group. The old lady practically had to push the group in.

"Follow me." The old lady commanded. They did as she told and followed the mysterious lady. The woman stopped in the middle of the hall they were in.

"Ok, you must sleep in the room I pick, or something terrible will happen." The old lady commanded.

"Why can't we pick." Satoshi asked. The old lady's eyes went wide as he asked that question.

"YOU MUST DO AS I SAY! I DO NOT PICK THE ROOMS!" The woman yelled causing the hallway to shake.

"Ok! Ok! I am so sorry." Satoshi apologised rubbing the back of his neck. The woman calmed down and the hall stopped shaking.

"Good. You and you." The lady said pointing at Mayu and Sakutaro.

"You must go to that room." She said pointing to a door nearby. They nodded and grabbed their things and opened the door and walked in.

"You and you." The lady said pointing at Ayumi and Yoshiki with her shriveled hand. She did the same thing she did at the start. Satoshi and Naomi shared one room and Yuka, Miki and Seiko shared another.

"Good luck." The lady said locking each door.

"And I hope you will all survive the night." The lady said walking down the hall.

* * *

DONE! IT TOOK ME 2 DAYS TO WRITE THIS, IDK WHY CHAPTERS WITH 1,000-1,500 words take me a week to write but chapters with 1,500-2,500 take me 2 days. Weird.


	5. Manor part 2

SUP READERS MY NAME IS WEEEIIIIRRRDDDBBBBBUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNYYY!

we are back!

Like my entrance? ;3

Just a quick announcement IM SORRY BUT I PROMISE IS GOING TO BE CONTINUED AFTER PHANTASM IS FINISHED! DO NOT WORRY PHANTASM ISNT GOING TO BE VERY LONG, ACTUALLY IT IS GOING TO BE LONG. NVM I PROMISE WILL BE UPDATED AFTER TWO CHAPTERS OF PHANTASM. WHAT I MEAN BY AFTER TWO CHAPTERS IS RIGHT AFTER I POST TWO NEW CHAPTERS OF PHANTASM.

Like I promised 2 chapters every Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. I may not keep that promise for forever. BUT! I might update mondays, wednesdays and thursdays! I mean we don't know yet!

ANOTHER QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT WHERE I LIVE ITS THE SCHOOL HOLIDAYS NOW!

NO OFFENCE BUT IN MY OPINION WRITING ABOUT THE MANOR WAS A BAD IDEA I JUST WANT TO SKIP IT NO OFFENCE TO MYSELF! I WANNA MOVE ONTO TRIPS LIKE IF THEY WENT TO AMERICA SPOILERS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!

* * *

Chapter 5

Manor part 2

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Miki yelled running through the maze like halls. Miki soon felt dizzy and just held her head like it was going to fall off.

"Miki! Miki!" Yoshiki yelled back trying to follow her voice. Yoshiki turned a corner only to find a familiar caramel haired little girl. A smile appeared on Yoshiki's face.

"Miki I'm so glad I found you I-." Yoshiki stated but stopped speaking by the time she turned around Yoshiki's eyes went wide. There stood his sister, but her eyes were missing. Miki collapsed.

"Miki!" Yoshiki yelled catching her. Tears escaped Yoshiki's eyes. Ayumi soon came into view.

"Yoshiki I'm glad I found you what-." Ayumi shouted but soon saw the little girl in his arms.

"Miki..." Ayumi whispered. Yoshiki soon stood up Miki was still in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Ayumi apologised feeling pity for Yoshiki. Yoshiki then walked away from Ayumi. Yoshiki soon walked towards her with his dead sister next to him, standing. They both looked up with dark soulless eyes.

"Come join us Ayumi." Yoshiki offered smirking.

"Shinozaki..." Yoshiki whispered walking towards her.

_Shinozaki..._

_Shinozaki..._

_Shinozaki..._

"Shinozaki!" Yoshiki yelled shaking her from her nightmare. Ayumi woke up screaming. Ayumi then started crying. Yoshiki saw this and had no idea what to do and decided to do what his heart told him...HUG HER! And so Yoshiki hugged Ayumi. Ayumi calmed down but when she opened her eyes she found out that...HE WAS SHIRTLESS! Ayumi quickly pulled away. Ayumi blushed looking away.

"Kishinuma where is your shirt?" Ayumi asked still not facing him. Yoshiki was going to put a shirt on till he felt possessed.

"Why would I need a shirt on. I know you are enjoying the view." Yoshiki protested smirking. Ayumi looked at him something was off about him. His eyes...HIS EYES ARE DARK AND SOULLESS what happened to those beautiful grey eyes?

"Kishinuma?" Ayumi asked. Kishinuma then grabbed her arms.

"Kishinuma! Let go! This isn't you!" Ayumi yelled trying to escape from his grip.

"You are right this isn't me. This is the new me." Yoshiki said still having the devilish smirk on like he did before.

"Kishinuma stop!" Ayumi yelled tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Please...for me." Ayumi whispered hugging him. Ayumi didn't really hug him, she just felt a magnet between them. Yoshiki soon opened his eyelids slowly, he looked down to find Ayumi hugging him. Yoshiki blushed.

"Shinozaki?" Yoshiki asked. Ayumi pulled out of the hug.

"Kishinuma is this the real you?" Ayumi asked.

"Umm..yeah why?" Yoshiki asked. Ayumi smiled brightly then hugged him once more.

* * *

Naomi woke up in Satoshi's arms. She smiled.

"*yawn* Good morning Naomi." Satoshi said stretching.

"Good morning." Naomi greeted back.

"So-." Satoshi spoke but was interrupted.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" They heard the old woman yell. Satoshi was pretty sure the old lady was using a wooden spoon to bang against a pot.

"Well we better get up before the old lady gets cranky." Naomi said getting up and putting a jacket on.

"Wait she isn't cranky yet?..." Satoshi joked. Naomi laughed at his joke.

"But seriously lets hurry." Naomi said already up to the door.

* * *

"Shige-nii! Hurry the woman wants us to hurry." Mayu shouted waiting by the door.

"5 more minutes." Sakutaro demanded.

"You said that 20 minutes ago!" Mayu complained.

"Done! Lets go." Sakutaro said running out of the door. Mayu's mouth went wide as she just witness Sakutaro rush.

* * *

Everyone sat on any available chairs in the dining room. On the table there were eggs and bacon, salad, orange juice, milk, cookies and fruit. Everyone was drooling because of the food on the table. Everyone drooled by the sight of food.

"IS THIS HEAVEN?" Satoshi asked drooling.

"Eat up!" The old lady said smiling. Yoshiki stared at her weirdly. Everyone ate their food normally while Yoshiki played with his food.

"Onii-chan are you going to eat?" Miki asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, I- yeah don't worry." Yoshiki answered. Miki nodded but her eyes were full of concern. Ayumi stared at Yoshiki knowing something was wrong. Yoshiki suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?" Satoshi asked his best friend.

"I'm just going to go get some fresh air." Yoshiki answered giving a small smile. Yoshiki walked away.

"I'm going to go the toilet." Ayumi said standing up and walking away but was stopped when she was a few meters away.

"Wait, Shinozaki aren't you going to ask the old lady where the toilet is?" Satoshi asked.

"I'll find it." Ayumi answered walking away.

* * *

"Kishinuma what is wrong with you?" Ayumi asked still following Yoshiki. Yoshiki didn't answer till he reached the balcony.

"I can't answer you." Yoshiki said.

"Why?" Ayumi asked.

"Because something bad will happen." Yoshiki answered.

"It couldn't be that b-." Ayumi said but was interrupted.

"IT IS VERY BAD SHINOZAKI EVERYONE WILL DIE IF I TELL YOU!" Yoshiki yelled.

"I-." Ayumi spoke but was interrupted by a tiny earthquake. Yoshiki looked around like the room they were in was crumbling.

"RUN!" Yoshiki yelled.

"No." Ayumi argued back.

"Please I don't want you to die." Yoshiki whispered. Yoshiki had no choice but to push her out. Once Ayumi was out of the room Yoshiki locked the door and held his head like it was going to explode. The old woman suddenly appeared infront of him but she looked like she was the same age as Yoshiki.

"Oh, my sweet Yoshi, did you actually think you'd be able to save that foolish little girl?" The woman said teasing Yoshiki. The woman then took Yoshiki's hand.

"Leave me alone." Yoshiki warned closing his eyes tightly.

"Don't you want to look me in the eyes and say that?" The old woman teased.

"Go away!" Yoshiki yelled furiously.

"Leave me alone Sayako!" Yoshiki yelled once again

(Get the name its similar to Sachiko I had to search for japanese names and thought this was close enough, this Sayako is somewhat similar to Sayako from Corpse party Cross-fear and Corpse party if.)

"Hmm... I will, but I just want to have a little fun.." Sayako answered smirking. (No not lemon fun.)

* * *

"Everyone! Kishinuma is in danger we have to save him!" Ayumi exclaimed breathing heavily.

"Yeah right! This is probably one of your pranks." Sakutaro argued.

"No it isn't this time just please-." Ayumi begged but was interrupted by a animal-like shriek.

"Everyone! She isn't lying! Quick tell us where he is." Satoshi yelled standing up.

"JUST FOLLOW ME." Ayumi yelled running away but was followed by the group.

The group ran up the creaky wooden stairs, down the hall that was decorated with antique furnitures and paintings. Ayumi stopped by a locked door. She tried to open it but failed. Everyone gave it a try, Miki was the one who put a lot of effort into opening it.

"Onii-chan I'll save you!" Miki yelled punching the door with her bare fists. Just when the group stop and took a break it opened. Ayumi opened it fully to reveal a messy, empty room, but there was a note taped to the wall in front of them.

"Oh great! A note!" Sakutaro shouted sarcastically.

It is where I hide innocent dead bodies

The walls are painted with blood

You descend as you walk in

There is a loose board if taken out will show you my location

The journey is dark so bring some light source with you

Be careful

Good luck

You will need it...

-?

"Hmm... Where could he be.." Ayumi asked putting a finger under her chin.

"Hell?" Sakutaro guessed. Everyone looked at him then thought about it and it might be...

"Wonderland?" Seiko guessed. Everyone then stared at her like she had two heads. Then again this is Seiko she normally says random, crazy things.

"Oh yeah! A hare led him there!" Sakutaro said sarcastically.

"Hey! At least I tried." Seiko said offended.

"...THE BASEMENT!" Ayumi yelled out.

"But which hall? There are lots of halls..?" Satoshi asked.

"How 'bout we split up and check all the halls." Ayumi explained.

"Ok...I'm with Mayu." Sakutaro said as Mayu hugged him.

"I'm with Yuka." Satoshi said.

"AHH! Thank you Satoshi! I'm with Naomi!" Seiko thanked Satoshi. Seiko ran towards Naomi grabbing her breasts from behind. Naomi shrieked at her action and tried to push her away.

"Then that leads me with Miki." Ayumi said making Miki smile, although Miki was kind of jealous of reason to why Miki is a bit jealous of Ayumi is because Ayumi can make Yoshiki smile without trying while Miki has to try. But Miki still liked Ayumi.

* * *

Mayu and Sakutaro searched down the hall upstairs that is to their right.

"Shig, I hope Kishinuma is okay. He is a good guy." Mayu said kind of upset. Sakutaro put one of his arm over Mayu trying to comfort her.

"I hope he is too, no matter how much I hate him." Sakutaro stated. They heard banging from one of the doors. Worst part was it was coming from the door at the end of the hall. What makes it the worst door ever? You may ask...It is the worst door because it is covered in blood and scratch marks. They slowly approached it to find...

* * *

"Kishinuma! Kishinuma!" Naomi yelled walking through the halls.

"Naomi...?" Seiko asked trying to get her attention. Once Naomi heard her they stopped.

"Yes Seiko?" Naomi asked. Naomi looked at Seiko.

"I-I love you!" Seiko exclaimed. Naomi would think she ment as a BFF but she saw the seriousness painted on Seiko's face, this meant...

"Aw! I love you too!" Naomi exclaimed smiling.

"No! I mean more than a BFF! I mean I'd marry you if I could but, I want to see you happy with Satoshi." Seiko explained but was interrupted by a embrace.

"Seiko!" Naomi yelled in joy.

"So... Do you love me?" Seiko asked.

"Of course Seiko! You are always there! I hope you find a man who loves you and protects you." Naomi said. Tears rolled down Seiko's face.

"Naomi!... Thanks!" Seiko shouted.

* * *

"Onii-chan?" Yuka asked. (Ok from now I'm writing big brother instead of onii-chan.)

"Yes Yuka?" Satoshi asked back kindly.

"Big brother do you think Kishinuma will be okay?" Yuka asked.

"Lets hope for the best!" Satoshi answered. Yuka smiled.

* * *

Miki cried thinking of terrible things that could happen to her precious big brother.

"Miki! Its alright ok think positively! He could be okay!" Ayumi said comforting Miki. Miki looked up at her then hugged her. Ayumi yelled 'Aww!' In her mind.

"Thanks" Miki whispered smiling. Something about Miki's smile made Ayumi's heart warm. They walked in silence for what seemed like hours. Miki stumbled.

"You okay?" Ayumi asked. Ayumi received a nod and a thumbs up from Miki. They looked down on where Miki fell over and found a loose wooden trap door.

"Miki go tell the others." Ayumi instructed. Miki nodded and ran away.

* * *

AAAANNNNNND THATS A CHAPTER! YAY THEY'RE GOING TO SAVE YOSHIKI *spoilers* I MEAN NO THEY ARENT *nervous laugh* HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.


	6. Manor part 3

Of course I own nothing! But plot and story!... OMG, MY ENTRANCE...

SUP READERS, MY NAME IS WEEEIIIRRDDDNNNNNAAAAMMMMMEEEDDDBBBUUUNNNNYYYYYY!

We are back with Phantasm! Lets read!

Might suck but I am still kind of sick! Nothing serious though!

IM PRETTY SURE EVERYONE BY NOW HAS NOTICED THAT IN I PROMISE IT SAYS ZHANG FEI, WELL THAT IS CUZ MY SIS DELETED I PROMISE, SHE WAS TRYING TO PRANK ME. LUCKILY I WAS ABLE TO RECOVER IT. JOKES ON HER. IF IT DOESNT SAY ZHANG FEI THEN IGNORE THIS MESSAGE.

* * *

Previously on Phantasm...

"Miki! I'm so glad I found you I-." Yoshiki stated but stopped speaking by the time she turned around Yoshiki's eyes went wide. There stood his sister, but her eyes were missing. Miki collasped.

...

"Leave me alone Sayako!" Yoshiki yelled once again.

"Hmmm... I will, but I just want to have a little fun..." Sayako answered smirking.

...

"You okay?" Ayumi asked. Ayumi received a nod and a thumbs up from Miki. They looked down on where Miki fell over and found a loose trap door.

"Miki go tell the others." Ayumi instructed. Miki nodded and ran away.

* * *

Chapter 6

Manor part 3

Miki ran into a hall nearby. She heard screams and wondered what it was or who it was. She ran towards it curiously. She froze in fear as she heard a whisper.

"_Curiosity kills..._" A spirit whispered in Miki's ear. Miki froze. Miki was going to stop turn around and run away but that wasn't going to stop the caramel haired girl. Miki glared and continued running towards the scream. Miki sighed in relief to find...

* * *

Mayu screamed as she watched Sakutaro open the bloody, scratched door. Sakutaro jumped but sighed.

"Mayu open your eyes its fine its just Seiko." Sakutaro explained as Mayu slowly opened her eyes. Mayu shrieked.

"We have to help her!" Mayu yelled staring at Seiko who was hung up with a rope tide to a ceiling. Seiko struggled as the rope on her neck got tighter and tighter. Sakutaro let Seiko sit on his shoulders. Mayu ran towards them and tried to loosen the rope. Success! Seiko fell off Sakutaro's shoulders.

"*cough* Thanks!" Seiko shouted with joy. Seiko coughed uncontrollably rubbing her neck. They heard tiny footsteps running towards them. Mayu prepared herself for a scream. Mayu heard a sigh.

"Phew! Its just you guys!" Miki said sighing. As Miki slowly blinked she was surprised by a hug from Seiko and Mayu. It took a little while till they pulled out of the hug.

"...Follow me!" Miki yelled already running out of the room. They followed closely behind her. They stopped when they saw Ayumi, sitting there with small pupils.

"Don't worry Yoshi you'll be fine." Ayumi said stroking the trap door and grinning. They stared at her like she was crazy. Miki slowly approached her.

"Oh! Look! Our daughter is here!" Ayumi shouted staring crazily at Miki. Miki froze in the spot she was in as Ayumi slowly walked towards her. Mayu acted fast and pulled Miki back. Ayumi stepped back glaring at them. Seiko noticed something peculiar.

"Shinozaki watch out!" Seiko yelled frozen in the spot she was in. The trap door slightly opened and shrivelled hands came out of the trap door grabbing Ayumi's ankle. Ayumi not possessed anymore, shrieked as she dug her nails into the wooden floor. Sakutaro, Miki,

Seiko and Mayu finally gained control over their movements. They ran towards the trap door. They opened it only to find wooden floor and a note on top of it.

Better check on the others

They might find a 'surprise'

Meanwhile your friend 'Ayumi'

Shall suffer with my Yoshi

-?

Mayu said out loud reading the note. Mayu gasped then cried. Sakutaro tried comforting her.

"Mayu! Mayu! Its alright okay? They probably dodged danger in their way." Sakutaro said holding her arms.

* * *

Ayumi finally had control over herself. She shrieked as she felt something pull her ankles making her fall to the ground. It pulled her in the trap door. As she was pulled in she lost conciousness. She soon woke up only to find out that she was tied up. She tried screaming for help only to recieve a hand covering her mouth. The hand quickly placed a piece of cloth over Ayumi's mouth. Although the cloth looked like it was surprisingly very heavy. Ayumi looked to her side. She saw bleach blonde hair. Could it be Yoshiki?

"I'll leave you two here and surprise your friends, oh and stay away from Yoshi!" The mysterious woman warned leaving the room.

"Shinozaki?" Yoshiki asked staring at her. Ayumi noticed something terrible about Yoshiki's appearance. Yoshiki had a bandge over his left eye and he wasn't wearing a shirt! Worst of all he was badly beaten up. There were bruises all over his upper half.

"Kishinuma!" Ayumi tried yelling but failed due to the cloth covering her mouth. Yoshiki looked around making sure no one was there and tried to move closer to Ayumi by rocking the chair he was tied on forward. Yoshiki was infront of Ayumi by now.

"Shinozaki forgive me." Yoshiki apologised. Ayumi's eyes went wide as Yoshiki tried to rip the cloth off with his teeth. Ayumi blushed heavily. Then success! Yoshiki got the piece of cloth off. Ayumi was kinda dissapointed.

"Thanks, and I totally forgive you." Ayumi said smiling.

"Now what do we do?" Ayumi asked panicking.

"I just want to go home!" Ayumi yelled crying.

"Shinozaki... Please don't cry." Yoshiki said trying to calm her down.

"Fine! I'll hold my tears in till we escape." Ayumi stated. Ayumi looked around the area and saw a knife.

"Quick try to grab that knife." Ayumi said. Yoshiki stared at her like she was crazy.

"I know you're tied up but please try." Ayumi begged. Yoshiki shuffled back and tried to reach the knife thatg was on the bloody workbench. Yoshiki grabbed the knife smiling in triumph.

"Quick try to cut the rope that is tying my hands together." Ayumi whispered. Yoshiki did what Ayumi told him. It took a little while but Ayumi was free. Ayumi cut the rope that was holding Yoshiki's hands together. Finally, both Ayumi and Yoshiki were free. They walked away but Yoshiki stopped.

"Wait! Lets grab some weapons." Yoshiki said.

"Good idea!" Ayumi yelled. Ayumi and Yoshiki grabbed guns, knives and holy water to expell evil spirits. Ayumi put holy water and pocket knives in her pockets and Yoshiki stuffed his pockets with guns and holy water.

"Lets go." Yoshiki said as they opened the loose trap door.

* * *

Naomi fainted as she walked through the halls looking for Seiko. Oh where could she be?Naomi asked herself.

*The dream*

Naomi woke up in a hospital bed. She saw Seiko sitting next to her holding a bouqet.

"Seiko?" Naomi asked staring at her with a confused expression.

"Naomi! Honey! You woke up!" Seiko yelled with joy. 'Honey'? Naomi repeated the words in her head. Naomi's thoughts were interrupted by a kiss in the lips from Seiko. Naomi's eyes went wide. Naomi didn't stop the kiss. Was this destiny? Was she and Seiko supposed to end up together?

*Dream ends*

Naomi woke up with a nose bleed. She woke up in Satoshi's arms.

"Naomi!" Satoshi yelled trying to wake her up.

"Seiko!" Naomi yelled getting up.

"Seiko! Seiko! Seiko! Seiko!" Naomi yelled crying into Satoshi's chest.

"Naomi! Its fine! What happened to Seiko!?" Satoshi asked.

"*sniff* I don't know I was just walking with her then we argued and I fainted then woke up alone then fainted again." Naomi explained. Yuka watched quietly. They all heard a shriek.

"Will you help me?" The girl who looked the same age as them (Not Yuka's age) asked.

* * *

SHORT I KNOW IM SORRY! BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER! AND THE CHAPTER OVER MANOR PART IDK LOL PROBABLY MANOR PART 4, THERE WILL BR A HUGE SURPRISE. :3


	7. Manor part 4

I own nothing but plot and story!

sup readers! My name is WWWEEEEIIIIIRRRRDDDDDNNNNNAAAAMMMMEEEEEDDDDDBBBBBUUUUNNNNYYYYY!

And today we are reading Phantasm.

I STILL DO NOT FULLY UNDERSTAND HOW I GET REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS.

True story ;3

We aren't going to do previously... Because I do not like it anymore! I do not want to check the previous chapter.

FFFIIIINNNNNAAALLLLYYYYYY NEW CHAPTER IN FOREVER.

I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE CRAZY! AND IT WONT REALLY MAKE SENSE SO DONT ASK.

True story ;3

SORRY FOR BAD WORDS!

I JUST NOTICED THAT THERE ARE IN FACT SOME MISTAKES I TOTALLY BROKE THE PROMISE ' WILL DOUBLE CHECK'. FIXED THEM NOW! I SLAPPED MY FOREHEAD LIKE I AM AN IDIOT!

* * *

Chapter 7

Manor part 4

(Yay! Last Manor part)

Ayumi and Yoshiki walked down the hall casually. Awkward silence filled the hall. Yoshiki distracted by his thoughts was interrupted by a soft nudge on the arm.

"Hmm?" He asked looking at Ayumi. Ayumi had a concerned expression on.

"Wanna go look for a first aid kit?" Ayumi asked.

"Sure." He answered giving her a small weak smile. Yoshiki suddenly collapsed. Ayumi's eyes went wide as she realised why he collapsed. She noticed blood dripping down from his forehead.

"KISHINUMA!" Ayumi yelled. Loud enough to fill the whole manor. She kneeled down to turn him. Right now his face is looking up at the ceiling instead of the floor like he did before.

* * *

Kishinuma!...

"Did you guys here that?" Miki asked stopping her group from walking any more further.

"BIG BROTHER?!" Miki yelled. Miki's yell was ten times louder than Ayumi's. It was so loud that both Mayu and Seiko had to block their ears. Sakutaro didn't care. Miki tried her best to find out where the voice was coming from.

"Miki! Wait!" Mayu yelled running after her followed by Seiko and Sakutaro. Miki was too fast for them.

* * *

"I'm sure Shinohara is fine!" Satoshi stated followed by a reassuring smile. Yuka clinged onto Satoshi's arm. Naomi frowned thinking about the dream she previously had.

"WHAT IF SHE IS FUCKING DEAD SATOSHI!" Naomi snapped glaring at Satoshi. Satoshi completely understood what she was going through and just continued on. Yuka was really annoyed but hid it with a fake smile.

"Sorry." Naomi muttered apologised. Satoshi smiled.

"Its fine." Satoshi replied. Naomi blushed at his forgiving nature. Its sad how she was treating him.

"No, I'm really sorry, for the way I've been treating you." Naomi protested. Satoshi didn't reply knowing she didn't want a reply. They walked in silence staring at the ground. They suddenly heard someone yell KISHINUMA! They quickened their pace running towards the sound.

* * *

KISHINUMA!

Ayumi acted fast and tried picking him up with all her strength, she effortlessly placed Yoshiki's arm on her shoulder. He was light because he was weak, and he probably didn't have that much blood, but enough blood to stay alive. Ayumi randomly found first aid kit lying on the floor. She picked it up and 'accidentally' dropped Yoshiki. Yoshiki groaned.

"Oops sorry!" Ayumi apologised innocently. Ayumi picked up bandages, disinfecting alcohol and some cotton balls. She walked towards Yoshiki who was laying down on the floor. She kneeled down.

"This might hurt, a lot." Ayumi warned. Ayumi put some disinfecting alcohol on the cotton and applied it to cut on Yoshiki's forehead. Yoshiki winced at the pain. Ayumi wrapped his head with some bandages.

"So, uh, let's get you a shirt." Ayumi suggested looking away from his body, blushing. He did have a six-pack that was barely visible.

"Oh, yeah!" Yoshiki agreed blushing. Ayumi held her hand out to help him up. Yoshiki accepted her helping hand and stood up. They walked around mindlessly not knowing where they were going. Suddenly there was a loud groan coming from behind them. Yoshiki turned around slowly and quickly grabbed Ayumi's wrist. Ayumi blushed of course but ran because Yoshiki ran. When the little monster was out of sight they stopped.

"Sh-Sh-Shinozaki?" Yoshiki asked stuttering. Ayumi looked up at him. The reason to why Yoshiki was stuttering because they were still trying to catch their breaths.

"I-I've been wanting to ask you a question. A very important question." Yoshiki said blushing. Yoshiki rubbed the back of his neck. Ayumi's heart skipped a few beats knowing what that question was.

"Will you g-." Yoshiki was going to ask her out but Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka had to interrupt him.

"Yoshiki! Shinozaki!" Satoshi yelled running towards them followed by Naomi and Yuka.

"Mochida! Nakashima! Yuka!" Ayumi yelled joyfully.

"I'm so glad you're both okay." Satoshi shouted.

"Now lets find the others and get out." Satoshi suggested.

"But first we should get Kishinuma a shirt." Naomi added looking away from his attractive body. Ayumi shot her a hidden glare like she was saying 'he's mine!'. Naomi took a step back.

"Big brother! Big brother!" They heard yelling and footsteps coming closer. Miki, Seiko, Mayu and Sakutaro was soon in view. Naomi ran to Seiko giving her a huge hug. Mayu gave Ayumi a hug and Sakutaro stood there like he didn't care. Miki ran towards her shirtless brother hugging him.

"Ow!" Yoshiki yelled as Miki squeezed the life out of him. When Miki pulled out of the hug she noticed bruises all over her big brother's body.

"Big brother! Who did this to you?!" Miki questioned. When Yoshiki opened his mouth to answer a woman that looked like she was 17 appeared out of nowhere behind Miki.

"I did!" The woman with long hazelnut hair and blue and red eyes answered. Sayako was going to strangle Miki but Yoshiki stopped her.

"Miki!" Yoshiki yelled pulling Miki towards him. Miki turned around to see a familiar girl.

"Why would you protect her and Shinozaki?! Huh?! You didn't protect me!" Sayako furiously exclaimed.

*Flashback*

Yoshiki and Sayako walked hand in hand. They both found it gross but grew used to it, they are both 11. Yoshiki smiled while Sayako sang.

"You're talented." Yoshiki admitted blushing. Sayako blushed millions of shades of red that she looked like a tomato.

"Thanks!" She replied smiling. Suddenly a girl appeared infront of them, she looked like a ghost and a bit like a zombie.

"Why didn't you die!" The girl yelled at Sayako. Sayako stared at her with fear.

"Sayako! Behind me now!" Yoshiki yelled. Sayako disobeyed Yoshiki and went infront of him instead, like she was going to protect him.

"No! I have to die! I deserve it!" Sayako argued as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No! You don't!" Yoshiki argued back. Sayako glared at him.

"Bye Yoshi!" Sayako said before the ghost threw scissors and hit her in the chest. Sayako fell to the ground as the ghost disappeared. No one was there to help them. Because they were in the school hall and it was 5 pm.

"No! No! No!" Yoshiki yelled as he watched her die in his arms.

*Flashback ends*

"Sayako! I had no choice! I tried ok! I'm sorry I failed!" Yoshiki apologised bitterly. Tears soon escaped Yoshiki's grey eyes. Sayako, the real Sayako came back. Her left eye turned aqua blue like her right eye.

"Yoshi! Help me!" Sayako yelled but was soon overtaken by the darkening. Her left eye turned red.

"No! I don't need your help you'll fail again." Sayako yelled once more. Yoshiki seeing as he had no choice sprayed holy water all over her.

"Sayako... I'm sorry." Yoshiki apologised before spraying holy water all over her.

"GYAAAHHHHH!" Sayako shrieked as she burned to death. A flash of light nearly blinded everyone but it only lasted for a split second. Sayako transformed into her normal self. No wound and she wore a bage dress, her hair was neat. She was floating in mid-air but soon fell, luckily Yoshiki caught her.

"Yoshi?" Sayako asked opening her eyes. Ayumi watched with jealousy.

"Sayako!" Yoshiki yelled in joy.

"Yoshi, I'm sorry." Sayako apologised stroking Yoshiki's cheek.

"Its fine." Yoshiki said forgiving her. Blood soon came rushing out of her abdomen, stab wounds formed.

"Y-Y-Yoshi I love you." Sayako admitted stuttering. Yoshiki cried quietly.

"I love you too Sayako." Yoshiki confessed kissing her. Of course Sayako accepted the kiss. When Yoshiki pulled out of the kiss Sayako disappeared. Naomi, Seiko, Mayu cried watching the scene. Sakutaro nearly cried NEARLY! While Satoshi cried fully. Miki cried of course while Ayumi just watched full of rage and anger. Yoshiki just sat there staring at his arms.

"S-S-Sayako how could you just leave me like this?." Yoshiki muttered stuttering. Satoshi walked towards him slowly. Satoshi placed a hand on Yoshiki's shoulder.

"Its okay." Satoshi explained.

"I-I-I need time alone." Yoshiki said walking away with his head down. Ayumi was going to chase after him but Satoshi stopped her.

"Shinozaki, he will be okay." Satoshi said. Ayumi understood and just stood there.

* * *

Yoshiki finally found his room. He packed his things. He stopped when he noticed something on top of the antique dresser. It was a cobalt blue box with red ribbon tying it all together. There was a note on top of the present.

I will always love you

Yoshi

Please be happy!

I want to see that cute smile of your's!

I will always be with you

I'll protect you

Please

Stop blaming yourself

You are not the reason to my death!

I will love you

I swear I'd say it a million times

I'd write it down a thousand times but I don't want

this note to be longer than I wanted it to be

Just stay strong for me!

-Sayako

Yoshiki folded up the note and kept it in his wallet. He carefully untied the ribbon and opened the special box. He opened the box to reveal a necklace. The necklace had amethyst in the middle. It had amethyst because it was Sayako's birth stone.

(Am I selfish for putting amethyst because its my birthstone? Sorry!)

Yoshiki wore the necklace.

"Sayako I will wear this necklace forever. Just for you." Yoshiki vowed. Sayako smiled hearing his promise. Sayako fogged up the mirror in front lf him and wrote 'Thank you'. Yoshiki smiled.

* * *

Everyone packed their things and left the Manor. Ayumi looked at Yoshiki noticing something shine near his chest.

"Kishinuma?" Ayumi asked. Yoshiki looked at her as they walked.

"Where'd you get that necklace?" Ayumi asked noticing the silver around his neck.

"Sayako gave it." Yoshiki replied smiling. Ayumi gave him a fake smile. Inside she was on fire yes that fire is fueled by rage and jealousy. The group entered a rainforest. They stopped to find a river. It started to rain. They all tried walking back deep in the rainforest but they couldn't move, it was like the ground was holding their ankles. The rain got stronger and stronger. They all fell in the violent river. Yoshiki grabbed onto a log with one hand while the other hand tried grabbing Miki's hand. Ayumi grabbed onto the log Yoshiki was grabbing onto. Satoshi grabbed a log too but was bigger than Yoshiki's long. He grabbed Yuka's hand pulling her closer to him so she can grab onto the log. Naomi and Seiko grabbed onto a random log nearby. Mayu grabbed onto Sakutaro. Sakutaro was a very strong swimmer but this river was too strong for him that he grabbed a log nearby. They all watched their luggages, suitcases disappear.

"If we aren't going to make it! Ayumi I love you!" Yoshiki yelled. Ayumi blushed. She extinguished the flame that was inside her.

"Yoshiki I love you too!" Ayumi admitted shouting of course! Everything was a blur as the logs shook violently.

* * *

They all woke up on dirt. Where were they? Yoshiki was the first to wake up. He panicked what happened if he lost the necklace?! Luckily the necklace was still on him. Yoshiki sighed in relief. Some girls approached the group as the rest of the group woke up.

"Where are we?" Yoshiki asked holding his head.

"Oh you're in the Keiko forest." A girl who was checking Yoshiki out answered. The girl received a death glare from Ayumi.

"I can make you feel better." The girl offered. Ayumi was so jealous of her looks she had long smooth blonde hair. Blue aqua eyes and a DD cup, yes same cup as Naomi's. The girl slowly and seductively walked towards Yoshiki.

"HEY BACK OFF BITCH!" Ayumi yelled pushing her back. Yoshiki acted fast and grabbed Ayumi's arms. Everybody was shocked at Ayumi. She was the type of girl who hated bad words.

"Ayumi! Calm down!" Yoshiki demanded trying to calm her down. The girl stood up and slapped Ayumi's face. Another girl ran over and held the blonde girl back. Ayumi's eyes were filled with rage and it looked like she wanted to send this girl to the hospital.

"Lets go Masako!" The blonde yelled walking away. Ayumi calmed down inhaling and exhaling. The blonde stopped and turned, she wasn't really far away.

"By the way, my name is Sora. Handsome." Sora said winking at Yoshiki before turning around and walking away. Ayumi once again tried to attack her but Yoshiki restrained her.

* * *

AND THATS A CHAPTER! CELEBRATION I AM STILL MAD AT MY SIS FOR DELETING I PROMISE I RECOVERED IT AND NOW IT ONLY HAS 1 FAV AND 2 FOLLOWS BUT STILL HAS 21 REVIEWS!

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! BYYYEEE!

*Cue drumstep* ANY DRUMSTEP BUT MY FAV IS TO THE STARS BY BRAKEN.


	8. Flirts

Sup readers my name is WWWWEEEEIIIIIRRRRRDDDDDDDNNNNNAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEDDDDBBBBBUUUUUUNNNNNNNYYYYYY!

Welcome to Phantasm!

I do not own CORPSE PARTY and them cool characters (Wish I did, if I own Corpse party I'd make Ayumi kiss Yoshiki.) End of story!

Do not ask questions until the end of the story.

I AM GOING TO MAKE THIS LONG BY ADDING IN THE ONE CHARACTER'S DREAM AND THIS WILL BE A 2 DAY CHAPTER AND BY THAT I MEAN A CHAPTER WERE I WRITE ABOUT 2 DAYS OF.. YOU GET IT. ACTUALLY I'L JUST WRITE THE DREAM I DON'T WANT TO BORE YOU WITH THE LENGTH OF THE CHAPTER.

MY SORA IS NOT FROM KINGDOM OF HEARTS WELL IT WAS PRETTY CLEAR WHEN I DESCRIBED HER...

* * *

Chapter 8

Flirts

"Oh look our luggages and suitcases are over there." Ayumi yelled trying to turn evryone's attention to something else. It worked, everyone grinned happily. It was peculiar though, the luggages and suitcases were dry. Everyone picked up their own suitcases and luggages.

"Someone is jelly." Seiko joked turning her attention back to Ayumi. Ayumi gave Seiko a death glare. Seiko gave Ayumi an innocent grin. Naomi punched Seiko's arm in a joking manner.

"Seiko!" Naomi yelled in a 'Bad Seiko! Bad!' tone. Seiko giggled winking at Naomi. The gang walked in silence afterwards. The silence was broken by Seiko.

"I ain't the bad one! Tell that to Ms. Bad mouth there, she said it infront of Miki and Yuka." Seiko said smirking. Ayumi turned her head towards Seiko slowly. Seiko backed off. They arrived at a village. Yoshiki scratched his cheek.

"Again where are we?" Yoshiki asked. He looked around to see girls staring at him and Satoshi with seductive stares that is. Seiko smirked.

"This is going to be fun." Seiko muttered. She looked at Naomi and Ayumi. They both smiled as if nothing is happening. Seiko raised her left eyebrow. Are they really not caring? Well they will once a girl approaches Satoshi or Yoshiki. Oh! Here comes three girls... Jealousy in three...two..one!

"Oh! You're in Keiko Town." A girl nearby answered.

"Oh, thank you." Yoshiki said thanking the girl. Yoshiki is clearly blind. HOW CAN HE NOT SEE THE WAY SHE WALKS SPEAKS! SHE IS FLIRTING! Seiko smirked staring at Ayumi. Ayumi's face looked like a tomato. Ayumi was filled with anger.

"You're welcome." The girl replied winking at him. Ayumi was about to attack her but Yoshiki once again grabbed her wrists.

"We need to get hand-cuffs." Yoshiki joked. Ayumi turned around facing him.

"Say that again please." Ayumi warned. Yoshiki eyes widened.

"Oh! I said that you were beautiful and you didn't need hand-cuffs!" Yoshiki answered putting his hands up in innocence Ayumi calmed down and blushed. Everyone bursted out laughing.

"BWAHAHAHAH!" Seiko laughed holding her stomach. Was Yoshiki really this scared of Ayumi? Anyways, the group stopped by a motel. They entered and booked some rooms.

"Well! Everyone! Lets rest! Remember we will all meet up in the Reception area!" Satoshi declared. They all picked rooms. Each room containing 2-3 beds.

* * *

"Shinozaki! I didn't know you'd get that jealous." Yoshiki joked once more. Yoshiki chuckled at his joke receiving a death glare from Ayumi. Yoshiki silenced. Miki laughed at her big brother.

"Aww! Wittle baby! You scawed!" Miki joked receiving a laugh from Ayumi. Yoshiki glared at Miki.

"Lets all continue unpacking." Yoshiki said. Miki and Ayumi agreed. They all unpacked their things. Yoshiki sat on his bed.

"Big brother?" Miki asked sitting next to him.

"Yes Miki?" Yoshiki asked back looking at her.

"Whats that necklace?" Miki asked pointing at the necklace that he was wearing.

"Oh! Its a gift from a friend. I promised her I'd wear it forever." Yoshiki answered smiling. Miki smiled back. Miki sudenly hugged Yoshiki. Ayumi stared at them, her heart warmed up at the scene.

* * *

"Seriously Naomi lemme grab them ass." Seiko begged getting on her knees. Naomi shook her head. Seiko didn't take no for an answer and grabbed her butt anyways.

"Nothing can stop me!" Seiko yelled grabbing Naomi's bottom while Naomi shrieked trying to push her off.

"Go ahead! Naomi sit on my face! I wont mind!" Seiko shouted giggling. Naomi finally pushed her off.

"Ok, enough of that lets go to the Reception area." Naomi said fixing her outfit. Seiko ran towards the door opening it. Naomi smiled at Seiko's immature behaviour.

* * *

"Big brother!" Yuka yelled. Satoshi turned to her. Yuka motioned for him to walk closer.

"The zipper on my luggage is stuck." Yuka said. Satoshi grabbed the zipper and with all of his strength tried pulling it.

"Big brother should I ask Kishinuma or Morishige to help me get the zipper unstuck?" Yuka offered. Satoshi looked up at her and back to the zipper.

"No, I can do it." Satoshi stated already sweating. Satoshi pulled and pulled till...

"Oops." Satoshi said innocently as he fell backwards ripping the zip off. Yuka sighed then giggled at her big brother.

* * *

"Shige-nii! Shige-nii!" Sakutaro heard a familiar voice scream. Sakutaro ran towards Mayu.

"Yes Mayu?" Sakutaro asked exiting the bathroom and running into the bedroom.

"Huh? I didn't say your name." Mayu said. Sakutaro raised his right eyebrow then shrugged and went back into the bathroom.

"Shige-nii! Shige-nii!" Sakutaro once again heard. Sakutaro once again ran out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Shige-nii! I didn't call for you! Next time you hear it just ignore it." Mayu instructed. Sakutaro sighed then nodded. Sakutaro walked towards the bathroom.

"Shige-nii! Shige-nii! Its me calling this time!" Mayu shouted. Sakutaro face-palmed his self and walked into the bedroom.

"Were late. I unpacked your things no worries." Mayu answered. Sakutaro blushed. If she unpacked his things that meant she saw his unmentionables.

* * *

The group all met up in the reception area. They all changed into a different outfit. Satoshi sat down on a chair nearby. A woman walked past dropping a coin Infront of him.

"Whoops!" The woman yelled. The woman bent down to pick it up. Satoshi blushed. The woman's Gluteus Maximus was in Satoshi face, just one centimetre away.

"Hey! Pick that coin up faster shouldn't take you that long!" Naomi yelled at the woman. The woman stood up and glared at Naomi, the woman flipped her hair then walked away.

"Thanks Naomi!" Satoshi said. Satoshi then wiped his forehead then made a 'phew!' Sound. Naomi smiled as a reply. A woman walked past and stopped infront of Satoshi, her butt in Satoshi's face. The woman pulled out her phone and talked to someone. Naomi glared at the woman. Satoshi moved the chair and the woman did a side-step. 'OH MY LORD LADY STOP!' Satoshi shouted inside his head. Naomi tapped the woman's shoulder. The woman turned to Naomi who was sitting next to Satoshi.

"Can you call someone somewhere else." Naomi demanded. The woman rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Thanks again." Satoshi said this time holding her hand. Naomi blushed. Yoshiki sat on an indoor bench. Ayumi sat down on the one to his right while Miki sat down on the one to his left. Yoshiki sat there bored. Suddenly a woman 'slipped' (sure she 'slipped'.) and landed on Yoshiki's lap.

"Oh! Sorry!" The woman apologised still sitting on his lap. Ayumi stared at her, no not he stare of hatred but the stare of a psycho.

"I-I-I-can you get off me please." Yoshiki asked. The woman ignored his demand. Ayumi's grin grew wider and wider. Ayumi pushed the woman off and the woman fell on the floor.

"Ugh!" The woman yelled getting up and walking away. Ayumi's grin disappeared and so did her stare. Miki gave that woman a 'thats what happens' look.

"Tch. It was her fault anyways." Miki said blaming the woman. Miki folded her arms.

"Ok Satoshi can you tell us where we are going now I don't want women sitting on my lap." Yoshiki complained.

"Oh so you don't want ME sitting on your lap?" Ayumi asked smirking. Yoshiki jumped a bit then answered.

"Oh no! I mean other women." Yoshiki added putting his hands up in defense. Ayumi smiled at his answer.

"Ok so we are going to the..." Satoshi answered still looking for a restaurant nearby through his waterproof phone. "Ok we are going to Takahashi's." Satoshi continued.

"I'm sorry, where is that?" Yoshiki asked. Satoshi stared at him.

"I'll lead the why anyways it will be a 10 minute walk." Satoshi replied smiling. The group followed Satoshi. They were halfway there but Satoshi stopped. There was a Shiba Inu puppy infront of him.

"Aww!" The girls squealed. Seiko squished her own cheeks. Don't ask which.

"I wanna touch it!" Seiko exclaimed. Satoshi picked it up. The puppy growled at him.

"Quick someone take it!" Satoshi yelled tossing the puppy to Sakutaro. Sakutaro caught it. 'Cuyse my catching skills' Sakutaro yelled in his mind. Sakutaro closed his eyes tightly. The puppy stopped growling and licked Sakutaro's cheeks.

"Aww! It likes you." Mayu said. Sakutaro opened his eyes to find the puppy calm and happy.

"Heh it does, good boy." Sakutaro said smiling. Yoshiki stared at him.

"How do you know that it's a boy?" Yoshiki asked. Sakutaro looked at him.

"I don't know and I'm definitely not checking." Sakutaro replied playing with the puppy. Mayu giggled at Sakutaro's reply. Satoshi walked towards the group.

"Good news the puppy is allowed! In the restaurant!" Satoshi explained. Sakutaro smiled. The group walked in the restaurant occupying one table. I do not want to write down what they ordered and stuff so lets skip ahead!

* * *

The group walked around town for fun till! Screams and shrieks everywhere, short earthquakes, big footsteps and dinosaur noises, it can't be no! Its...

GODZILLA! Don't ask I told you it would be... Interesting.. It'll make sense later.

"AHHH!" Satoshi shrieked running. The others ran separate ways, each in little groups. Yoshiki's group Ayumi and Miki. Sakutaro's group Mayu. Satosh's group Naomi, Seiko and Yuka. Suddenly a giant robotic lizard like THING came in it was... MECHAGODZILLA! Mechagodzilla fought Godzilla. There were alot of tiny earthquakes. Lots of innocent people getting squished by Godzilla and Mechagodzilla. Then Mechagodzilla won. Godzilla collapsed disappearing (Don't ask how.) Mechagodzilla celebrated too much that he exploded. People started clapped. Till a random pretty girl approached Yoshiki.

"That was amazing right!" The stranger said. Yoshiki noticed that she was talking to him.

"Oh! Uh yeah... Just wondering why is it amazing? Sorry I wasn't really outside.." Yoshiki replied. The stranger smiled. The stranger had short black hair, she had a pale beautiful face, she had red eyes and she wore a red scarf while her outfit was black.

"You didn't hear? Well I'll tell ya' about it." The stranger said. The stranger explained how both Godzilla and Mechagodzilla were robots. Yoshiki thanked her and with that the stranger walked off with a smile.

"...That was interesting...RIGHT PUPPY?" Sakutaro asked the puppy he was holding. Sakutaro took out his phone with his free-hand and took pictures of Mechagodzilla's parts. Sakutaro grinned yes a psychotic grin. The group walked back to the motel as if nothing happened.

* * *

"Kishinu-." Ayumi said but was interrupted by his glorious body. Miki aproached Ayumi with tissues in her hand. Ayumi snapped back into reality and gave Miki a 'What are you doing?' Stare.

"I'm afraid you haven't notice but your having a nosebleed." Miki answered giving Ayumi some tissues. Ayumi tilted her head up. Ayumi walked back into the bathroom.

"Big brother... SHAME ON YOU, YOU GAVE HER A NOSEBLEED!" Miki joked giggling. Yoshiki laughed with her. Luckily Ayumi didn't hear her joke.

* * *

"Naomi please lemme squeeze them milk-makers." Seiko begged. Baomi gave her a 'You just touched my ass a few hours ago' look. Seiko looked at her and gave her a 'THATS NOT ENOUGH!' Look.

"Well Seik-." Naomi said, Seiko interrupted her with her dirty hands (And I mean lemon dirty). Naomi shrieked and pushed her off.

"Naomi, how are you not used to this I do this everyday." Seiko said with a 'Seriously' look. Naomi sighed slapping her own face.

* * *

"Big brother!" Yuka yelled in pain. Satoshi's eyes went wide. Satoshi ran into the bathroom to find nothing.

"Big brother what are you looking at?" Yuka asked behind him. Satoshi jumped and screamed. Satoshi turned around.

"How did you-you!-there-OH I GIVE UP! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN PLEASE!?" Satoshi begged. Yuka gave him a weird stare but shrugged it off.

* * *

Mayu walked around with her pink lingerie on of course she hated exposing of too much of her body that she wore a see through night gown. This meant SHE WAS DESPERATE AND WANTED SAKUTARO TO ASK HER OUT. She waited and waited for him to come out of the bathroom. Sakutaro finally exited the bathroom with the puppy by his side. Sakutaro's eyes went wide. Is Mayu possessed? Sakutaro asked his self.

"Umm...Mayu..WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Sakutaro asked blushing. Mayu walked towards him seductively.

"You know what I want." Mayu answered giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Sakutaro stood frozen. Sakutaro was mesmerised by her action.

"Y-Y-You saw my bucket list?" Sakutaro asked blushing from embarrassment. Mayu smiled giggling. It was pretty clear that the answer was yes!

*Flashback*

Mayu finished unpacking and decided to unpack Sakutaro's things. Mayu giggled at the sight of Sakutaro's underpants. Something caught her eye. It was a bucket-list.

BUCKET-LIST

Get a phone *check*

Get friends *check*

Have perfect grades *check*

Kiss Mayu

Make love to Mayu

Confess to Mayu

Mayu's eyes widened at the bucket-list. 'Those boxes will be ticked later' Mayu thought smirking evilly.

*Flashback ends *

"Does this answer your question?" Mayu asked. Sakutaro was going to answer but Mayu beat him to it. Mayu kissed him passionately. Then... The rest is history. ;3

"Mayu I didn't know you were that type of girl." Sakutaro whispered still mesmerised by her actions.

* * *

Ayumi stared at Yoshiki sleeping next to Miki. Ayumi's body filled with jealousy from the tip of her toes to the strands of hair that was standing due to it's shortness. Ayumi tossed and turned till she fell asleep.

*Dream*

Ayumi woke up in Yoshiki's arms. She smiled when she felt strong arms wrapped around her. She woke up to a smile from a handsome bleach-blonde man. She was shocked but she couldn't show that emotion for some reason. Her eyes were half-lidded and she was smiling brightly.

"Good-morning beautiful." Yoshiki greeted giving her a kiss on the forehead. Ayumi blushed heavily. Did that just happen? Ayumi asked herself. Ayumi tried protesting but other words came out...

"I could've been way more beautiful if you let me sleep. That snore kept me up all night." Ayumi said. Ayumi tried adding an insult but failed.

"Well sorry sleeping beauty!" Yoshiki joked receiving a glare from Ayumi.

*Dream ends*

* * *

"Well shit, that was the best dream I ever had." Ayumi said outloud by accident.

"Care to tell me what the dream was?" The shirtless Yoshiki questioned.

(_Ok I am a __fangirl sorry I like writing shirtless Yoshiki, sorry if it annoys some people.)_

"Well...*drool*." Ayumi answered. Yoshiki interrupted her with a laugh. Ayumi snapped out of the YOSHIKI'S BODY trance.

"Heh? Oh sorry!" Ayumi shouted wiping the drool off with her handkerchief. Ayumi blushed 91837 shades of red. Miki woke up and saw her shirtless big brother and Ayumi wiping drool off. Miki smirked.

"Is my big brother really that attractive?" Miki joked. Yoshiki laughed at her joked and offered her a high-five she accepted. Ayumi glared at Yoshiki. Ayumi threw a pillow at Yoshiki but missed due to her terrible throwing skills.

"Kishinuma! Where is your shirt!" Ayumi questioned. Ayumi put her hands on her hips.

"Well I ran out off shirts I use at home." Yoshiki answered scratching the back of his neck.

"How?" Ayumi asked.

"You don't wanna know." Yoshiki replied.

*Flashback*

Yoshiki looked out the window of the manor. He sighed looking at Ayumi. How will he ever get the courage to ask her out? Yoshiki asked inside his head. Yoshiki noticed Ayumi stand up.

"Huh? She must be sleep-walking." Yoshiki said. Yoshiki turned back to the window. He felt something sharp digging into his skin. He turned around to see Ayumi with blood red glowing eyes. Her hair covered most of her face. Ayumi licked her very sharp nails it was full of Yoshiki's blood. Yoshiki ran to a full-body mirror nearby. He saw a huge claw-mark on his back. He quickly took of his shirt cleaning the wound. He grabbed other old shirts and cleaned the wound. The wound suddenly healed quickly. The wound disappeared like nothing ever happened.

"Mmm!" Ayumi yelled tasting Yoshiki's blood.

"Yoshi! You are divine!" Ayumi yelled once more. Ayumi stared at Yoshiki with a psychotic smile. Ayumi's pupils grew small. Ayumi limped towards Yoshiki. Yoshiki backed away till he backed into the wall. Ayumi started licking his neck. Yoshiki tried pushing her off but for some reason she was stronger than him. Ayumi bit his neck trying to rip off his skin. Sadly with her small mouth she ripped out only a little, it was probably the same amount us the skin on my pinkie, not the whole pinkie. I'm just estimating ok! Yoshiki shrieked at the pain quietly, it didn't hurt too much. Yoshiki felt an invisible force pushing him towards her, he felt like it was forcing him to hug her. Hug her, that was the only option he had.

"Here goes nothing." Yoshiki said before hugging Ayumi.

"Warm.." Ayumi whispered before going back to sleep. Yoshiki inhaled and exhaled heavily. He lifted up Ayumi like she was his bride. He gently placed her on the bed. He walked towards the mirror checking his neck. The wound disappeared before he could even touch it.

"Weird." Yoshiki whispered before rubbing his neck. He rubbed the spot that Ayumi bit. He felt no pain whatsoever.

*Flashback ends*

"You seriously don't want to know." Yoshiki added. The reason to why Yoshiki didn't just simply tell her 'You scratched me' was because he didn't want her to feel guilty.

"Well put a shirt on!" Ayumi suggested regretting it. Ayumi wasn't immune to Yoshiki's body yet.

"I will! Just let me shower." Yoshiki said. Yoshiki grabbed some clothes from his luggage and a shampoo and soap. Once Yoshiki locked the bathroom door. Miki decided to ask Ayumi a important question.

"Shinozaki? Did my brother ask you out yet?" Miki asked. Ayumi blushed and slapped herself when she realised he didn't actually ask her out yet. 'Well he was going to but Mocha- I mean Mochida, Yuka and Nakashima interrupted him.' Ayumi though.

* * *

AND THATS A CHAPTER! I STAYED UP TILL 4 AM JUST TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU READER!

HOPE YOU LIKE BYEEE! :3


	9. Carnival part 1

SUP READER! I OWN NOOOTTTTHHHIIINNNG BUT PLOT AND STORY!

Today we are reading Phantasm

I WILL TRIPLE CHECK THE STORY AND I WILL TRIPLE CHECK MY COMMENTS! ;3

SORRY FOR A VERY LATE CHAPTER, BEEN BUSY WITH HOMEWORK!

* * *

Chapter 9

Carnival part 1

"No, he didn't ask me out yet... But he was going to! But we were interrupted." Ayumi answered looking down at the floor. Miki face-palmed her own face due to the reason her big brother failed at asking someone out.

* * *

Yuka and Satoshi...

"Yuka! Help!" Satoshi yelled. Yuka ran towards Satoshi to find a turtle biting his finger. Yuka stared at him.

"I don't know how it happened!" Satoshi explained. Yuka still not understanding the situation scratched her head. Satoshi stared back at her.

"Uhm.. Please help me before I lose a finger." Satoshi said. Yuka continued staring at him still trying to comprehend the situation.

"How did that turtle get here in the first place?" Yuka asked still scratching her head. Satoshi started thinking. Satoshi rubbed his chin and placed his hand on his hips. The turtle fell off landing on a pillow.

"Oh! Lets keep him!" Yuka shouted jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hey! Call it Snappy!" Satoshi yelled pointing to the turtle.

* * *

"Good morning." Seiko whispered laying ontop of Naomi. Their faces were a just an inch apart. Naomi eyes went wide to the surprise.

"Ahh! Seiko don't scare me!" Naomi yelled.

"Sorry! I had a weird dream last night.." Seiko said looking to her side like a flashback was going to come out of no where and show her dream.

*Dream*

The group walked to the carnival. They went to rides and stuff like that! They entered the room full of mirrors. Seiko looked through the mirror to find herself looking different... (Its going to be Miyu yay!) She noticed the 'person' in the mirror had a ID. Seiko looked closely at the ID...

"Miyu Shinohara." Seiko said outloud.

"Why do I have a different name! And why do I have tiny boobs! Aww! I look soo cute!" Seiko said admiring the person in the mirror. Seiko looked around to see if anyone was looking. She reached out into the mirror, surprisingly she was able to walk through the mirror. Everything look like a manga comic. Seiko being a perv, looked under the 'person's' skirt. She blushed to find a boy's... She took a quick picture with her phone and with that ran away.

*Dream ends*

Naomi eyes went wide and she stayed speechless.

"Seiko, remind me to never ask about your dreams." Naomi said. Seiko smirked at her 'forever scarred' stare.

* * *

Everyone met up outside the building. Yoshiki stared at his phone addicted to some game. He stared at it with a determined look. Ayumi kept tugging on his sleeve. (He was wearing a plaid shirt.) Ayumi glared at him annoyed. Miki did that too.

"Big brother?" Miki asked sweetly and softly with puppy-dog eyes. Yoshiki ignored her. Miki's face went red.

"Uhm.. I said big brother!" Miki repeated with a louder voice. Still no response. Smoke came out of Miki's nose, she let the smoke escape her head.

"BIG BROTHER!" Miki yelled loudly catching most of the stranger's attention nearby. Miki glared at every one of them. They shrugged it off and left, some gave her dirty stares. Miki lost her patience and knocked the phone out of his hands. The phone landed on the ground, breaking into millions of pieces. Yoshiki stared at the ground wide-eyed. Miki smirked crossing her arms. The others stared at him like he was crazy.

"Hey! Yoshiki you okay?" Satoshi asked raising one of his eyebrows. Yoshiko ignored him and continued staring at the ground. Satoshi placed the turtle on the floor gently. Seeing how slow it was he picked it up and brought it near Yoshiki's fingers. The turtle bit Yoshiki's index finger. Yoshiki shrieked at the pain.

"Get the turtle off me!" Yoshiki yelled. Sakutaro's puppy's eyes filled with curiosity, the puppy escaped Sakutaro's grip. The puppy tried biting the turtle by jumping. Satoshi placed the turtle on his own head. Sakutaro ran towards the puppy picking it up.

"Bad puppy!" Sakutaro warned. Sakutaro pointed at the puppy like it was bad. The puppy whimpered with guilt flooding it's eyes. Sakutaro felt bad and hugged the puppy.

"I'm sorry puppy!" Sakutaro whispered hugging the puppy. Mayu squealed watching Sakutaro embrace the puppy.

"Ok, before things go far and no one wants to do anything but cry, lets go to the carnival!" Satoshi said interrupting the awkward silence that happened right after the 'aww!' coming from Mayu's lips. The group nodded in agreement and walked towards the carnival. They arrived payed for the entry.

"Ok! We will all meet near this pole 3pm sharp." Satoshi noted tapping his watch. Everyone groaned.

"Again! Buzzkill!" Seiko complained receiving an sarcastic smile from Satoshi.

"Again! Thank you psycho!" Satoshi replied, still having the sarcastic smile on.

"Touché." Seiko said pointing at Satoshi with a cat-like grin on. The group seperated into four groups.

Yoshiki, Ayumi and Miki

Sakutaro and Mayu

Satoshi and Yuka

Seiko and Naomi

* * *

"Big brother I want to ride those big people rides!" Miki demanded. Yoshiki stared down at her like she was crazy.

"Miki, no." Yoshiki simply answered. Miki stared at him like he just crossed the line that easily.

"Just one!" Miki begged. Yoshiki sighed.

"No." Yoshiki repeated. Miki pulled out her puppy-dog eyes, if that didn't work I do not know what will. Yoshiki looked down at her before quickly looking away from her.

"Miki." Yoshiki whispered trying to stop her. Miki walked in front of him tip-toeing. Miki intertwined her hand with her other hand.

"Please big brother, before my face gets stuck like this." Miki begged. Yoshiki looked up at the sky since it was the only safe place to look at.

"HAVE MERCY PLEASE!" Miki yelled tugging his top. Yoshiki ignored her.

"Please!" Miki shouted climbing ontop of him. Miki grabbed his hair and started roughly patting it.

"Meanie! Please!" Miki yelled once more. Ayumi giggled.

"Miki get down! People are looking!" Yoshiki demanded trying to grab her and place her gently down on the ground. Yoshiki grabbed Miki's arm. Miki started beating the crap out of Yoshiki's head.

"Ouch! Miki get off me! Ayumi help me!" Yoshiki screamed. Ayumi tried her best to tear Miki off of Yoshiki.

"Ok! Fine we will ride one!" Yoshiki said giving in. Miki grinned and jumped off of Yoshiki. Miki walked by Yoshiki's side as if nothing happened. Yoshiki's phone vibrated. He stopped the others from going further.

"Uh... Why don't you both go buy some food." Yoshiki said. Ayumi and Miki both nodded in agreement. Yoshiki gave them both some money. Yoahiki picked up the phone.

"Hello Satoshi? What is the problem?!" Yoshiki asked.

"It-It-Its Yuka!" Satoshi exclaimed.

"What about her?" Yoshiki asked curiously.

"Well sh-sh-she FELL IN LOVE WITH THIS GUY WHO IS LIKE PROBABLY 19-20!" Satoshi answered. Yoshiki's eyes went wide. He never thought Yuka was the type of girl to date someone 5 years older than her.

"How are you sure?" Yoshiki asked. Satoshi mumbled some words.

"...I AM SURE 'CAUSE I SAW HER FLIRTING WITH HIM, HER EYES WERE SOFT AND BLAH! BLAH! YOU KNOW LOVEY DOVEY STUFF." Satoshi answered.

"Well, if your sister is inlove just let her be." Yoshiki advised.

"But thats not what you did when your sis dated that g-." Satoshi protested but Yoshiki interrupted him.

"Thats not the point! Besides that kid was ugly as hell." Yoshiki said.

"Yeah he was fugly." Satoshi agreed.

"Well gotta go Miki got candy floss stuck to her face...somehow." Yoshiki said before hanging up.

* * *

Seiko and Naomi walked around till something caught Seiko's eyes. Seiko saw a photobooth. Seiko dragged Naomi towards it.

"Ready?" Seiko asked. Naomi nodded smiling. Naomi expected the pictures to be normal, but it is with Seiko nothing is normal. The poses were... Interesting. Seiko groped Naomi in one while the other pics are Seiko with cat-like grin on and Naomi looking at her like she was crazy.

"Lets not go there." Naomi stated.

* * *

"Ok, big brother I know I wanted to ride a ride like this but I change my mind." Miki said gulping. Miki stared at the height of the ride. She panicked as the line got shorter and shorter. Now they were first in line. They got in the ride. Miki sat behind them wanting Yoshiki and Ayumi to spend time together.

"Miki are you sure about this?" Yoshiki asked.

"Definitely!" Miki answered with a confident smirk. The ride slowly went up about 50 feet high.

"Yoshiki I'm scared!" Ayumi admitted hyperventilating.

"Just hold my hand ok! You'll be okay I promised." Yoshiki said. Ayumi was about to reply but the rollercoaster came speeding down. Miki, Ayumi and other people screamed. The ride soon slowed down. Ayumi gasped for air. Miki sat there expressionless.

"That was fun." Yoshiki said sarcastically. As Yoshiki left the ride, Yoshiki carried the paralysed Miki.

* * *

Yuka clung onto a man she just met. The man looked down at her.

"Uhh... Hello, I am Yuuya Kizami." Kizami greeted introducing his self. Kizami awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm Mochida Yuka!" Yuka shouted with a lovestruck smile on. A girl with a ponytail soon came into view.

"Uhh, are you helping her find her mommy?" A girl the same age as him asked.

"Well actually I'm helping her find her big brother." Kizami answered.

"Who she?" Yuka asked, her voice filled with jealousy. The girl blushed.

"She is Kirisaki Tohko, my girlfriend, oh and Tohko this is Mochida Yuka." Kizami answered proudly. Yuka sent death glared to Tohko secretly.

"Are you threatening me?" Tohko asked Yuka. Yuka wore an innocent smile.

"No? Why would you accuse me of such a thing?" Yuka asked. Tohko raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off.

"Yuuya can you please buy me cotton candy, here." Yuka asked giving him some money.

"Huh? No, no its fine I can pay for it." Kizami answered pushing the money away.

"Okay thanks!" Yuka said with a smile on and with that Kizami did as she said. Yuka smiled till he was out of view. Yuka turned to Tohko with a glare.

"Stay away from him!" Yuka warned with a devilish grin on. Tohko looked at her like she was crazy.

"Excuse me?" Tohko as, although it was more of a rhetorical question

"You heard me! Or are you deaf?" Yuka stated. Tohko's eyes went wide, she looked so innocent.

"HEY! I GET THAT YOUR JEALOUS BUT YOU BETTER STUFF PIE UP THAT PIE HOLE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Tohko snapped. Luckily for Yuka Kizami heard Tohko as he walked towards them. Yuka saw Kizami. Yuka smirked before fake crying.

"Waaah!" Yuka cried as she covered her face so she can put on some fake tears, for some reason she had fake tears with her. Kizami ran towards Yuka. Kizami hugged Yuka.

"Tohko! How dare you!" Kizami yelled. Tohko's eyes widened. Tohko couldn't believe that her own boyfriend chose Yuka's side.

"Wh-Hu-Bu." Tohko sais stuttering in disbelief. Kizami gave her a small sad smile. Kizami sighed.

"I think its for the best if we break up." Kizami softly whispered. Tohko let tears escape her eyes.

"UGH! Fine!" Tohko yelled in frustration as she stormed off. Yuka smiled when he wasn't looking. Yuka hugged Kizami as if she was scared.

* * *

THAT IS A CHAPTER I DO NOT WANT TO BORE YOU READERS WITH A VERY LONG CHAPTER, DO NOT WORRY IT WILL BE CONTINUED SORRY MAYUXMORISHIGE LOVERS FOR THE TINY MARISHIGE? IDK WHAT THEIR SHIP NAME IS. ANYWARS SORRY FOR THE LACK OF MARISHIGE.


	10. Important message

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**I WILL BE CLOSING THE POLL ON AUGUST THE 4TH (Yes I picked randomly!) SO PLEASE VOTE! I HAVE NO IDEA WHO SATOSHI SHOULD END UP WITH. IF HE ENDS UP WITH TOHKO, NAOMI WILL END UP WITH SEIKO FOR YOU SEIKOXNAOMI LOVERS! IF HE ENDS UP WITH NAOMI TOHKO WILL RUN AWAY! AND IF YOU PICK OC BOTH WILL HAPPEN... SO PLEASE VOTE NOW! **

**I WONT BE UPDATING TILL I SEE WHO GETS THE MOST VOTES! BTW IF OC IS THE MOST VOTED WHOEVER SUGGESTS A NAME FIRST! I WILL USE THAT NAME! AND I WANT THE CHAPTERS TO BE LIKE THE SAME WHAT I MEAN BY THAT IS YOU KNOW WHEN YOU LOOK AT THE STORY IT SAYS CHAPTERS 10 STUFF LIKE THAT YEAH ILL PUT TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE.**

**- WeirdNamedBunny... Roar like a dragon.**


	11. Carnival part 2

I own nothing but plot and story.

Since it is chapter 10! I decided HEY! WHY NOT MAKE IT VERY SPECIAL, WE ARE STILL IN THE CARNIVAL! OKAY!

**PLEASE VOTE NOW IN MY POLL! I WONT BE UPDATING TILL WE SEE WHO SATOSHI SHOULD END UP WIH CUZ I AM PAIRING HIM UP WITH THAT PERSON FOR *SPOILERS* NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Carnival part 2 SPECIAL

"So... Yuuya right? How old are you?" Yuka asked seductively, Yuka placed her index finger on her lip with her eyes half-lidded. Kizami looked down at her smiling.

"I'm 17." Kizami answered with a shrug.

"Woow! 17, you're tall! And so, so, so muscular!" Yuka said gasping. Yuka placed both her hands on her mouth, acting as if she didn't mean to say that.

* * *

Satoshi ran around the amusement park looking for Yuka. As Satoshi ran he bumped into a girl with a ponytail.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Satoshi asked placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl turned around and continued crying.

"Why do you care?! I don't even know you!" The girl exclaimed.

"Oh! Sorry! Let me start again! I am Mochida Satoshi and I care because it breaks my heart to see a girl cry. Tohko stopped crying for a minute. Tohko blushed at his reason.

"I'm *sob* *sniff* Tohko Kirisaki *sniff*." Tohko replied smiling. Satoshi gave her a sweet smile.

* * *

Naomi walked holding hands with Seiko. They sat down on a bench taking a quick break. A cute boy with brown hair and blue eyes, about their age, gave Naomi a wink. Naomi blushed, Seiko glared at the boy. A guy next to him, that had caramel hair, did the same thing but to Seiko, the guy received a glare.

* * *

Yoshiki walked around with hands full of stuff toys, food and prizes. He soon sat down on a chair nearby, he set the stuff down on the table infront of him.

"Anyone want ice-cream?" Yoshiki asked. Miki squeaked loudly putting her hand up while Ayumi gave him a simple nod. Once Yoshiki was far away Miki turned to Ayumi.

"What flavours?" Yoshiki asked.

"Vanilla!" Both Miki and Ayumi said in unison.

"I have a plan called 'get-big-brother-a-girlfriend' by the way you are the 'girlfriend'." Miki offered. Ayumi blushed when Miki said 'you are the girlfriend'. Ayumi and Miki watched Yoshiki quietly. Ayumi noticed a girl with short hair approaching him. Ayumi glared but soon cooled down, 'That girl probably just needed help with something' Ayumi assumed. Ayumi watched as Yoshiki and the girl chatted for what seemed like forever. A piece of paper caught Ayumi's eye, the girl handed Yoshiki a piece of paper. Ayumi panicked as she began thinking it was her phone number, Yoshiki would never accept it when he is with Ayumi! Ayumi watched as Yoshiki accepted the piece of paper. Ayumi felt her heart crush into millions of pieces as Yoshiki walked towards her and Miki with two vanilla ice-creams in his hands.

"So... Who is the girl?" Miki asked crossing her arms. Yoshiki blushed at the question adding fuel to Ayumi's fire.

"She was my childhood best friend." Yoshiki answered rubbing the back of his head nervously. Ayumi's eyes filled with flames. Ayumi glares at the girl, jealous of her appearance.

"Tell that bitch that you're taken!" Ayumi roared. Yoshiki's eyes went wide hearing those harsh words coming from Ayumi's mouth. Miki dropped her ice-cream shocked by the words that escaped Ayumi's lips.

* * *

Naomi and Seiko walked around the Carnival aimlessly. They bumped into two people.

"Sorry-Naomi!?" Satoshi apologised getting up. Naomi glared at the girl standing next to him.

"Who she?" Naomi asked. Satoshi blushed and nervously scratched his cheek.

"She is Kirisaki Tohko and I found her and she used to go out with this guy Yuka likes and if you are wondering 'Hey! Where is Yuka!?' Well she is somewhere here.. I lost her! Ok! She is real fast." Satoshi explained. Naomi smile sweetly at Satoshi before glaring at Tohko.

"Oh! Gotta pee! Stay here." Satoshi said out-loud by accident. Satoshi ran away.

"Stay away from him." Naomi warned.

"Uh! What! Why! What the! First that little girl now you! Why can't I hang with anyone!" Tohko yelled. Seiko smirked wanting more drama. Seiko covered Naomi's mouth.

"We have a friend that is a boy called Kishinuma. He has abs and bleach blonde hair with grey eyes." Seiko noted. Tohko blushed at the thought of him, how she assumed he looked like. Tohko's blush disappeared. Looks didn't matter to her anymore!

"No! I know what you're doing! My new feelings for Mochida will never change." Tohko stated putting her index finger up.

"How can you like him now?! I waited 2 whole years. Do you hear me? 2 FUCKING WHOLE YEARS!" Naomi exclaimed in the verge of tears. Seiko placed an arm over Naomi's shoulder.

"Woow! Nom-Nom calm down!" Seiko said. Naomi breathed in and out trying to calm herself down.

"So." Tohko said, her eyes half lidded with her arms crossed. Naomi's glare soon came back. Naomi pounced on Tohko sending both of them to the ground. They started pulling each other's hair out, punching each other, slapping each other while Seiko took a video of the whole thing. Seiko smirked.

"Hentai, with a little editing it should look exactly like hentai." Seiko whispered smirking. As Seiko took a video of the whole thing Satoshi walked in. Satoshi walked towards them calmly till he saw both Naomi and Tohko on the floor. Satoshi ran towards them trying to separate the two. It was quite awkward considering he was pushing the two away by using his hands to push them away, the awkward was that his hands landed on both of their lady breasts. Both Naomi and Tohko blushed. Satoshi finally noticed and retrieved his hands, one of his hand still staying on Naomi's breast.

"Oh sorry!" Satoshi apologised placing one hand on his hip whilst the other hand on his side.

"Well, I'm going to leave Mochida you better make up your mind... Who would you go out with me or her?" Tohko asked furiously. Naomi had a pained expression on. 'How could he do this? Why is it hard for him to choose? I waited for a very long time and she just came yet its real hard for him to choose?' Naomi thought as her heart ached.

* * *

THATS A CHAPTER WOOP WOOP! THAT BUNNY MIGHT BE A FAIL 'CAUSE I AM ON IPAD AND IT PROBABLY LOOKS MESSED UP.

-()_()

( 0 - 0 )

( () () )


	12. Decisions

I WISH I OWNED THE CHARACTERS SADLY I DONT BUT IF I DID CORPSE PARTY WOULD BE SOO... INTERESTING. SORRY SATOSHIXNAOMI SUPPORTERS BUT 8 people voted for SATOSHIXTOHKO WHILE ONLY 5 PEOPLE (I counted guest reviews LOL not really! My sis did while I was writing the story.) SOMEONE WILL BE SUICIDAL I AM NOT SUICIDAL IF YOU ARE DO WHAT ONISION TOLD YOU IN A VIDEO ABOUT SUICIDAL PEOPLE, CALL FOR HELP!

**SHOULD I MAKE MY CHAPTERS 500-1000 words or 1000+ I DONT WANT TO BORE ANYONE.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Decision

Seiko gave Satoshi a sad smile. Satoshi remembered!

*Flashback*

"Hey Shinohara! Why do you look so down in the dumps?" Satoshi asked being that caring person. Seiko looked up at him then looked back at the window. She stared at Naomi who was hanging out with Miki and Yuka. Seiko sighed.

"You know how I like Naomi?" Seiko said. Satoshi nodded. Seiko looked at him with sad eyes. Satoshi felt really guilty since Naomi liked him. Seiko had red puffy eyes, meaning she was crying.

"Well, can you promise me something?" Seiko asked looking back at the window.

"Sure." Satoshi answered. Satoshi smiled.

"If in a situation like if you were to choose between Naomi or someone else can you please pick someone else, I sound greedy! Ugh! You know what nevermind! You don't have to-." Seiko explained.

"I promise I will choose someone else, my crush on her only started 2 years ago while yours started... A very long time ago! It would be unfair." Satoshi stated interrupting her. Seiko looked up at him for a second before hugging him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Seiko shouted her cat-like smile returning. Once Seiko pulled away something unexpected happened. Their lips collided. Satoshi looked as if he was in a trance.

"Promise?" Seiko asked with puppy-dog eyes. Satoshi nodded.

*Flashback ends*

"Sorry Naomi." Satoshi whispered before looking away from Naomi. Naomi's pupils grew tiny. Naomi stood there paralysed by his answer. Satoshi escaped from her grip.

"I hope we can still be friends." Satoshi whispered to Naomi before walking off with Tohko. Naomi stood there, her eyes sour. Seiko quickly hugged her.

* * *

"Ayumi for the last time! I do not love her like I love you!" Yoshiki repeated, his mouth already feeling tired. Ayumi still wasn't sure. Miki sat there feeling bored. Miki left without them noticing. Miki walked around the carnival looking for soemthing interesting, she stopped when something caught her eyes. She stopped turned around and walked towards a boy.

"Why hello- YUU?!" Miki said shocked that he was there. Yuu quickly hid his self.

"Uhh! I'm not Yuu." Yuu said trying to make his voice deep. Miki rolled her eyes at Yuu's stupidity.

"Does Seiko know you're here?" Miki asked curiously.

"Uhh well you know! Well the answer to that question is the same answer to the question does my big sister know we are dating?" Yuu explained. Miki face-palmed herself.

"Ok! Lets just enjoy the limited time we have together." Miki said placing her hand on Yuu's. Yuu blushed.

* * *

"Why do you care so much I haven't even ask you out yet!" Yoshiki yelled bitterly. Ayumi's pupils grew tiny as her eyes went wide. She stared at Yoshiki, tears escaping her eyes.

"At least Mochida doesn't yell!" Ayumi yelled. Yoshiki flinched at his best friends name. Yoshiki wished she'd stop talking about him, well she did stop when he rejected her. Yoshiki enjoyed the times where she didn't compare him to his best friend.

"Oh my fucking christ! I thought you changed." Yoshiki exclaimed furiously. Ayumi had enough. Ayumi ran away from him. Yoshiki's glare turned into a frown when he realised what he just told her.

"No! Ayumi! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Yoshiki apologised running after her.

* * *

Seiko and Naomi walked side by side chatting. Naomi smiled and giggled as Seiko told her perverted jokes. A girl with navy blue hair and red teary eyes bumped into them.

"Sorry!... Nakashima? Shinohara?" Ayumi said.

"Whats wrong?" Naomi asked, her eyes full of concern.

"Nothing! I just hurt my ankle and I need to go!" Ayumi answered running away. Naomi tried chasing after her but Seiko stopped her.

"I think she just wants time alone." Seiko suggested.

* * *

Mayu carried about 10 plushies. Sakutaro grinned like an idiot. Mayu smiled giving Sakutaro a quick peck on the cheeks.

"You're my Shige-nii!" Mayu shouted making Sakutaro blush. Sakutaro tucked the sleeping puppy in the back-pack he won. Sakutaro smiled at the sight of the puppy.

"Awww Shige-nii its so cute!" Mayu squealed. Sakutaro rubbed her hair.

"*sigh* the advantages of being tall." Sakutaro said breathing in the awful stench of armpits.

* * *

SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER THIS IS JUDT A PREVIEW OF WHAT I MEANT BY 500-100 words.


End file.
